


Fire Emblem Three Houses: The Obsidian Eclipse

by Crows_Cronicle



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: The Obsidian Eclipse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternating Between Prose and Hypothetical 'game guide', Ambiguous gender for Byleth, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byleth sides with agarthans not aligned with TWSITD, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem Three Houses Fan Route, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Moral Ambiguity, New Game Plus, Science Fiction Elements, Video Game Mechanics, Yes beta we live like Felix, canon-typical tone, in other words not all agarthans are evil, maybe even moreso than in canon, or at the very least attempt at one, twstid is still messed up and evil tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Cronicle/pseuds/Crows_Cronicle
Summary: Byleth was meant to be the professor and guider of one of the three factions of Fodlan. They were meant to show their students the right way both in battlefield and outside it: something that would eventually affect the future of the continent and its leaders. However, a chance encounter with a mysterious and opportunistic individual persuades Byleth to make a choice. A choice that may help them find out the truth about themselves and the world around them. A choice that has cataclysmic results not only for Byleth themselves and their students but possibly for Fódlan as whole. A choice that may change the course of history and bring forth a conflict between two ancient groups long forgotten.(A hypothetical fifth route in which Byleth sides with the Agarthans. Heavily OC focused.Half prose, half Faux-walkthrough)
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: The Obsidian Eclipse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588627
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: How to Unlock Obsidian Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we start
> 
> 1) This is NOT a TWSitD route, not exactly anyway. While this is a "Byleth teams up w Agarthans route" as well as a villain route of sorts, the Agarthans in question aren't directly affilated with TWSITD. Sure,TWSITD will play a part in the fic and Thales himself will be essentially the main villain of the route,but still. Just wanted to clear that up  
>   
> 2) Furthermore, I noticed many Agarthan/twsitd routes being like "Byleth wants to save everyone so they team up w twsitd to make themselves their worst enemy and get the lords fight together against a common foe." This is not that kind of route and the story is quite different. One of the goals I have with this fic is to show Agarthans in a somewhat more nuanced (as well as in some cases even sympathetic) light than in canon, so this kind of idea doesnt really fit my vision anyway.  
>   
> 2.5) So yeah if that isn't clear already this is not a "golden ending Byleth and the lords live happily and beat the common foe" route ala revelations. If anything its an "answers route", meant to be played after you clear at least one of the main four routes. Think of it like the BBL route from Hatoful Boyfriend, only for fire emblem.  
>   
> 3)As stated before almost all of the playable units w story significance (save for Byleth, obviously) are OCs so dont like that kind of stuff dont read. There's one exception for this, however who it is is relatively spoilery as they are using an alternative identity for a while. Lets just say its a sidecharacter and not the one you'd expect in a route like this. (or to be playable/present in general). It probably will be the most "fanfictiony" aspect of this route tbh.  
>   
> 4) This is written half like a game guide, half like a novelisation. I describe how to get into certain parts of the game/certain battle layouts, however I will also tell the cutscene parts in a more prose formated way.  
>   
> 5) While this is the main story, there will be separate fics for the paralogues as well as the support chains.  
>   
> 6) I try to be as similar to the canonical tone of the game as possible, but we will see.  
>   
> Special thanks for my close friend Cy to acted as my beta reader and given support with this fic (my fics in general). I greatly appreciate it.

**Requirements to unlocking the route**

To get access to the Obsidian Eclipse you have to have beaten the game at least once as the route is only accessible in a new game plus file. Furthermore, you must have beaten the game either on Verdant Wind or Silver Snow before you can access the route. This is due to the route being largely about the lore surrounding the Agarthans and their history/conflict with the Nabateans, something SS and VW allude to more than the other routes, so the players are ensured to have a better understanding of OEs route. If you have beaten the game solely on either Crimson Flower or Azure Moon, the route cannot be accessed. Once you start the NG+ on a file that either has Verdant Wind and/or Silver Snow cleared beforehand, your house choice in the NG+ file doesn't affect whether you can access the route or not, as the route will be unlocked by reaching certain conditions in your playthrough. However, your house choice does affect the route itself: more specifically what house you choose in the beginning will change one of the route’s chapters to reflect which house/lord you chose. There will also be a number of smaller changes sprinkled throughout the route to reflect your initial decision.

When you start NG+ on a file that has cleared either Verdant Wind or Silver Snow, the game informs you about the renown and other NG+ perks it normally does but also about a new shop being added, called the Traveler's Hut. The Traveler's Hut would be similar to the Black Market shop available in the post timeskip (right to being in the same location), selling rare power-ups and stat-boosting items. In addition to that, the Hut would sell rare weapons, most of which cannot be normally accessed in shops or are exclusive to the Hut. Unlike the Black Market shop, Traveler's Hut would be available from as early on as chapter two onwards. Not only that but instead of a generic NPC hosting the shop, Traveler's Hut would be hosted by a brand new and character, laidback and easygoing young(ish) looking travelling merchant named Joshua. Joshua would be able to be encountered exclusively in a NG+ and can't be encountered in a regular savefile. Interacting with Joshua is a pivotal part of getting access to Obsidian Eclipse.

Apart from being able to being able to buy (and sell) items from his Hut, Joshua behaves more like a regular resident of Garreg Mach than a typical NPC shop keeper. Not only does he have a unique design, name, and history, but his dialogue would also change every month, reflecting on the current events going on in the narrative. Joshua seems to have a cheerful and laidback, yet wise attitude, like that slightly older dorky yet loveable friend you can trust. However, under his cheeriness, Joshua seems to be quite observant and alert. In particular, he seems to be quite aware of the mysterious happenings surrounding the monastery, often giving his scarily accurate insights and intuitions to it. In chapter 4 Joshua ponders whether or not the Archbishop’s assassination plot is just a coverup for something else. In chapter 5 not only does he mention how his intuition was right, but he also congratulates Byleth for getting the Sword of the Creator claiming it will help them achieve "great things" in the future. During Flayn's disappearance in chapter 6, Joshua comments about how suspicious Flayn's disappearance is and wonders if there is more to it. In chapter seven instead of talking about the Battle of Eagle and Lion like everyone else, Joshua talks about Flayn's kidnapping. Furthermore, Joshua also notes how the Death Knight turned out to be the fencing teacher Jeritza. Joshua playfully warns Byleth that more traitors could be among the midst and that they should be aware as of their surroundings as much as possible.

There are three major conditions in order to unlock access to Obsidian Eclipse. The first two can do in either order, however, the third condition must be done last.

The first condition is to reach C support with Joshua. As established before, Joshua behaves like a playable character in the game: he can be given gifts as well as lost items and depending on dialogue choices, can have his support points raised up. Despite this, Joshua isn't a playable character. The closest we can compare Joshua to in this regard is Rhea, as they both can be given gifts to and even supported with, but aren't playable units and as such reaching support points with them can be difficult. What makes Joshua even harder is that in most months he is only available to encounter during the first weekend of the month. The exceptions for this are chapter 6 (the one where Flayn is kidnapped) as well as chapter 8, where he is available for the whole month. Therefore if one wants to reach C support with Joshua one must be committed to it: talk with him on the first weekend of every month, give him gifts(favorite items include coffee beans, board games, travelling coins and exotic spices) and find his lost items (strange necklace, luxurious gem, book on Fodlan's history). There are two ways to increase Joshua's support level faster. First, buying and selling items from him will raise his affection/support level every time you do it. Secondly, completing the second condition adds a ton of support points, enough to be able to reach his C support.

Joshua's C support starts as a rather amusing one. It also gives us a glimpse at his personality, mindset, and background, even more so than his previous dialogue. Initially, Joshua tries to sell a rare item to Byleth. After lengthy salesman-like speeches, offerings and the like, the conversation gets to what the item is and where Joshua obtained it. Joshua says he can’t exactly reveal where he obtained the item as its a "trader secret" however he starts talking about the way he often gets items. Joshua has travelled all across Fodlan, both to sell and find new rare goods but also find new interesting events to witness and people he can be in touch with. He notes how he finds not just the items interesting, but the people as well. He notes being particularly interested in the political circumstances of Fodlan, saying he finds it interesting to watch from afar and to try to understand the ever-changing nature of the world.

"Humans are rather fascinating creatures. I must admit their conflicts are quite amusing for me", Joshua remarks. "Going to war over something as little as different views on what is just and fair. How amusing is that."

Byleth asks Joshua if he has considered of being involved in the politics of the continent. Joshua refuses, claiming that he finds it more fun to follow than be part of it. He does say that he would enjoy to be indirectly involved, to be the big leader’s right-hand man, assisting them from the shadows.

The conversation ends by Joshua noting how much time has passed, thanking Byleth for the time and leaving.

The second condition in accessing Obsidian Eclipse is to clear a quest. Between chapter five and chapter eight Joshua will give a sidequest called Mysterious Intruders. 

_[Mysterious Intruders]_

_“Hey hey, you remember how some guys associated with the western church attacked the mausoleum last month to steal the Goddesses remains or something? Well, remember how the western church had some strange mages with them? Apparently, those mages were spotted in a nearby forest area recently. I would like if you'd investigate this and take care of those rascals,k. Who knows, they could be looking for trouble.” ~ Joshua_

The Quest would be more or less a typical "rout all enemies" mission with nothing too flashy going on with it. The enemy units are around level 10-13 mage units with unknown affiliation. The map for the quest would be a standard forest map (most likely the same where Marianne's, as well as Petra and Bernadetta's paralogues, were or the one which had the first auxiliary battle, not sure which).

Once the quest is completed, the quest clear text reads:

_“Thank you. I knew I could count on you there. With your strength, your tactical skills and the Sword of the Creator, it's almost like you have the power to shape the future. I hope you use this power wisely. Perhaps one day we could use it together to... nevermind, I'm getting off track again. Anyways here's the reward I promised.” ~ Joshua_

The reward is two Goddess Icons and a new item called Dark Sigil (permanently adds +10 dexterity and +5 luck at the cost of -5 defense ). In addition, if you haven't reached Joshua's C support by this point, you will get enough points to reach it.

Once you have gotten Joshua's C support, done his quest and reached chapter 8 you will be able to do the third and last unlock requirement. During chapter 8 while walking in the Monastery, if the previous conditions have been met, Joshua will ask you to come with him on one of his errands. Similar to Edelgard asking you to come with her to her coronation from chapter 11, the game will warn you that if you accept the errand, the game’s narrative will change. Much like that scene with Edelgard, the route won't change just yet. If you want to get access to Obsidian Eclipse, you have to accept this favor otherwise you will be locked from accessing it in this particular run. It should also be noted that if you accept this errand, the game will skip to the end of the month.

* * *

  
  
  


**The Merchants Favor**

At an unknown town located at the border between the Empire and the Alliance, Joshua and Byleth have reached their destination.

"Well look at that, we have arrived", Joshua sighs with relief. He has a tired grin on his place. "It took a while to reach this town but we did it. Not going to lie, walking here took too much time and effort. If my matter wasn't so important, I wouldn't have come to this little nowhere town."

"What's important exactly?"

"I heard from some trusty sources that a famed Empire noble was going to visit this place. One I desperately want to meet myself.", Joshua turns around to Byleth, looking them in the eyes. "May I ask you, does the name of Lord Arundel ring a bell?"

"Yes, it does", Byleth nods.

"That isn't surprising really, considering that he is quite a notable figure. Having connections and what not. He actually used to help the Church back in the day by donations. The donations did stop for a while though. Very strange indeed."

"Why do you want to meet him?"

"Well, I'm not exactly meeting with him. I would want to, but apparently, he is so busy he's rather hard to reach. He often has his servants come to places as a proxy where he can't come. And I heard there may be one such "errand boy" here tonight. As for what this meeting is for. Do you know of Lord Arundel's sister Patricia?"

"Only heard the name."

"That Patricia. The former wife to both the Empire’s ruler as well as the late king of Faerghus. That woman certainly got to places, If I say so myself. I wish I was that influential honestly", Joshua chuckles. "Regardless, Patricia supposedly died five years ago in the Tragedy of Duscur. However, I have heard rumors that she faked her death and might be still out there."

"Do you think Arundel knows the answers?"

"Most likely. After all, I never heard any big scuffle between the two. It doesn't hurt to try. And it's possible that his proxy knows what he knows as well."

Joshua starts to ask every townsperson and merchant he was able to meet. They gave vague responses but nothing too concrete.

"Doesn't anyone know where he is", Joshua sighs. "This is getting hopeless."

"You're looking for the proxy Lord Arundel sent in his place?" A nearby merchant overhearing Joshua’s whimpers

"Indeed ", Joshua responds swiftly. "Do you know where he is? Heard rumors he was supposed to be "

"He is at the entrance to the town" the merchant responds. "Tall man with black braid. Wears similar clothes. Shouldn't be hard to miss."

"Thank you", Joshua responds.

Joshua and Byleth walk to the town outskirts. The two soon spot a man fitting the merchant’s description.

"There he is," Joshua remarks excitedly. "Let’s go and meet him shall we?"

"What do you want?" the man asks.

"Wow, aren't we rude. Heard you’re the delivery boy Lord Arundel sent."

"Indeed", the man responds. "Lord Arundel is busy. He sent me here. To do some errands."

"Well, he should've picked a you to do a less social errand." Joshua pesters. "After all, if you have to be here. You should tell your name at least."

"The name is Antonio Bergudal", the man, Antonio, responds. "Did you have something to tell to my master? I do not have the patience for mockery or unnecessary idle banter."

"Fine fine", Joshua backs down a bit. "I will go to my point. Where's Patricia?"

"Dead", Antonio responds. "She died in the Tragedy of Duscur five years ago."

"Sure that's what is told to the commonfolk", Joshua remarks. "But is that the whole story? Apparently, her body wasn't found. Vanished to thin air."

"Just because they didn't find her body, doesn't mean she is alive. There are numerous bodies that were not found."

"True," Joshua comments. "But even then, it is odd. Some have said they didn't see her in the carriage of that fateful day."

"Why are you being so nosy about this? Who even are you?" Antonio asks. "Do you personally know Lord Arundel?"

"One could say that”, Joshua smiles ominously, as he holds his necklace up to the proxy. “Does this look familiar to you?" 

Antonio’s eyes narrow.

 _"You..._ " he mutters.

"I thought it would," Joshua smiles. "Tell your master I said hi."

"How dare you show your face here," Antonio grumbles. "I will never tell what happened to Lady Patricia to someone like you. Get out of my sight or I will make sure to get rid of you myself."

"Let's get out of here before he gets even more mad," Joshua suggests.

Joshua and Byleth start running away from the man.

“Well, gotta be more careful with my words”, Joshua sighs. “That guy certainly wasn’t the most chipper of the fellows. But at least I got what I wanted.”

Byleth looks at him with a slightly worried expression.

“Don’t worry my errands aren’t always this dangerous”, Joshua tries to laugh it off. “They are usually much smoother than this. Regardless, thank you for coming with me. I mean it. You truly are a valuable…..friend. Yeah, that’s what you are. A friend.Now we must get back home.I hope we can manage”

Byleth sighs and shooks their head.

  
  


* * *

  
  


If all the requirements are done by the end of chapter 8 (Remire Village), you have unlocked the access to Obsidian Eclipse. From here on out, there will be small changes to the story, which indicates that are on the right path onto this route. **However, this doesn't mean that you are in the route just yet. You are still in the route you started with and can return to it if you want to. It's first during chapter 11 mission, where you have to make a choice which will either return you into the route you "started" with or lock you to Obsidian Eclipse. This is similar to how in the same chapter’s mission of the Black Eagles route, you have to make the choice that determines whether you get into Crimson Flower or Silver Snow.**

The new first event occurs after Chapter 8s mission. After the usual brief encounter with the Flame Emperor as well as the lord reuniting with Byleth, a new scene happens. After Byleth and their companions have left, a mysterious pale man with shoulder-length white hair appears in the scene. The man is dressed in all black, wearing a short-sleeved jacket that flows into a coat, shorts, and long boots. The most colorful thing in his attire is his bright red scarf, matching with his eyes.

"So, my intuition was right. That bastard truly was behind all this. And now he decided to bring his minions to do the dirty work for him, didn't he?", The man has a surprisingly deep baritone voice, contrasting greatly with his rather youthful appearance. "Including that old sorcerer. I never really liked that guy myself" The man sighs.

"However what is more interesting than that is the performance of the Fell Star. Such majestic skills, such stunning tactics. Indeed, they continue to prove that they are exactly what I wanted and more. With them by my side, my plans will reach fruition." After chuckling to himself, the man disappears, ending the scene.

The second new event happens during the discussion between the slitherers and the Flame Emperor in chapter 10. After the usual scene has been played out and the villains have teleported, the same mysterious man from chapter 8s ending appears again.

"Finally you show yourself, Thales...", the man mumbles. "At long last you have shown yourself here. At last we will meet again, old friend. And when we do, I will be the last thing you will remember. I will be your doom. One snake will devour the other, as it was prophesied long ago." He disappears shortly after that ominous remark, ending the cutscene.

Finally there are two major new events occurring in chapter 10. The first happens around the second week of it, whereas the second happens at the end of chapter 10.

* * *

  
  


**Those you can trust**

The scene begins with Byleth in the captain's room. They are reading Jeralt’s diary again, trying to figure out answers.

It seems finding clues becomes more and more difficult with each page turned.

Repetition of information, same sentences. Nothing new seems to be found.

"How long are you going to look at this diary?" Sothis chimes from their head. "We have looked at it for days and it feels we are slowly reaching a dead end."

Byleth has no time to respond as a figure knocks the door.

"Lost in thought?" a chipper voice asks.

Joshua enters the room. He does seem a bit more serious than usual. Even with his smile and chipper voice, he doesn't seem his usual cheerful self. Something seems off. Not like how he was when they visited the town but still, off.

"You know," Joshua begins. "I wanted to go check on you while I was on my usual visit to the Monastery, but I wasn't able to find you anywhere. So I asked around and was told that you were most likely to be found here. I also found out about what happened to your old man," Joshua pauses for a while, as if trying to find words to describe. "I'm sorry about what happened. My deepest condolences."

Byleth looks at him somberly.

"Seeing you like this, it saddens my heart. I haven't seen you like this before. Although to be fair, you rarely have shown emotion, if at all. Which made you so fascinating to me. I wondered if you could even feel the same way most people do." Joshua pauses again. "Regardless, seeing you on the verge of tears feels so wrong. So, so wrong. You were supposed to be strong and fearless, not sad and miserable. Yet here you are now, crying for your dead old man."

Joshua looks at Byleth. His expression has a hint of anger and resentment. For a while the two just look at each other. No words, just sadness.

"I must admit I can sympathise with your feelings somewhat," Joshua begins, breaking the silence. "I have been where you are now, sort of. I never really knew my parents, so I wasn't able to experience the loss of them. But even then I have... lost someone dear to me. Someone I once upon a time called a friend. Sure, it wasn't the same as what you are going through now. But even then the pain..." Joshua touches his necklace, looking as if he could burst into tears at any moment. "The pain was as real as the one you felt."

Joshua wanders around the room restlessly.

"These last few months have been rough haven't they? Betrayals left and right, enemies hiding in plain sight. Who knows if there are more of them we still don't know about? Who knows, someone of your students could be part of them and you wouldn't even know," Joshua tries to shrug it off. "I shouldn't think of these thoughts, I really shouldn't. But I can't help but wonder. With all these foes lurking beneath, no wonder someone would be at their limit."

"Know that no matter what happens, you will have allies, those who you can trust in. I... I will certainly try my best to be trustworthy. Don't worry, I would never betray you." Joshua takes a deep breath. "If anything, I want to be your ally. I may not be someone who fights that often but I'm willing to fight by your side. In fact, I hope that we will one day. No matter what I will be by your side. That is a promise."

Joshua walks off from the room. As he enters the hallway, he seems to be his usual smirky self. He sighs and smiles.

"Man I have gotten myself into a pinch by spontaneously making a promise like that," Joshua mumbles to himself. "Honestly, I don't really like making promises. However, this is one I intend to keep."

Joshua takes his necklace and looks at it. He smiles somberly.

"I intend to keep this promise, my friend. Even if I'm an enemy hiding in plain sight. A snake, ready to strike its prey at any given moment. Even then I will try my hardest to keep my promise."

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Encounter with the Trickster**

After chapter 10s fight against Solon and the scene after that with the students, Byleth finds themselves alone in the Sealed Forest. The mysterious man from before appears in front of Byleth. He appears to be shorter than them, reaching about shoulder length of female Byleth and even less with the male one.

"You did a fantastic job there, Fell Star. I planned to get rid of those pests myself, however, you already did it before I had a chance to get a finger on them. What else can I say except CONGRATULATIONS~," the man cheerfully declares. He lets out a deep chuckle after that.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me," the man smiles. "In a weird sense, I feel there is no need for introductions as I have been familiar with you quite some time. However, if you insist. The name is Phistomel. The bringer of light. The **true savior** of Agartha. Remember that, now would you kindly~?"

"The true savior?"

"I am the one who is going to bring my kind to light. To raise them from the pit the Fell Star and False God cursed us in the days of old. Many may claim the same, but they are false prophets. False prophets, I say. I am the real savior. The true bringer of light. Remember that." Phistomel pouts angrily, as if showing disappointment in Byleth's question "Pardon my tangent. My mission is very important, you see. Regardless, I must say you are quite impressive. I have been watching over you for a while now. Indeed, ever since you came to the monastery I have been looking at every move you made. Hidden in plain sight, as one may put it."

Byleth gives a shocked expression. The expression then switches to anger.

"Getting used to imposters and traitors lately, haven't we?" Phistomel pesters, letting out his trademark chuckle as his hand does a small rocking motion. "Don't worry though, it's not exactly that sort of thing. Sure, I did pretend to be a mere innocent bystander while I was spying on you but at least, unlike those pests, I didn't steal a poor soul's identity in order to do it, gweh-heh. I just built my own doll to blend in with your kind. No sacrifices needed whatsoever. Proof that I have some kind of respect for you surfacedwellers."

Anyway, my identity doesn't matter now. What matters is why I am here. And that's because of you. Like I said before, I have been watching you for some time and impressed by you. Your skills intrigue me to no end. They impress and entertain me. And now you have awakened the power of False God and truly have become the Fell Star. You are so strong, so powerful. More than I could've ever imagined. So let me tell you why I'm here. I want to make a deal with you, see~."

"A deal?" Byleth looks confused. What does this stranger even want from them? Especially when he's possibly part of the enemy.

"Of course I should give the fine details now shouldn't I? You want answers, right? The truth about what's going on here in the Monastery. The truth about those mysterious incidents going on here. How they all are connected. The identity of the vile villains that have been plaguing your nightmares. The secrets of the church and the archbishop. The things your father hid from you. And most importantly the truth about you. I know all of that and more. Everything you'd want to know, I have it in my grasp. I can tell you anything you want to know."

Byleth is still wary.

"How do you know the truth?"

"I have my connections," Phistomel remarks "I'm quite good at finding out about these things. It is my favorite pastime as one could say. So what do you say? Deal?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Byleth asks, with a surprisingly angry expression and tone. "How do I know you aren't part of those who killed my father? And why would I team up for just information?"

"Sharp one aren't we," Phistomel chuckles. "I knew I liked you. But true, you shouldn't trust strangers so easily to make this kind of deal. So allow me to you are mistaken with. Like I said before, I have nothing to do with those false prophets. If anything, I oppose and hate them just as much as you do. They may be the same kind as I but even then we aren't one. And information isn't the only way I can team up with you. You wanted revenge for your old man right?"

Shocked at the man’s last words, Byleth puts their hand ready to strike. Before they can do anything, Phistomel continues.

"Shocked I know that. Like said, I know more things than it may seem. Anyhow, I can give you that revenge you so desire. Sure, you did strike those tools out, but their leader, Thales, is still out there. The one who was the reason why you couldn't just turn back time and save your father. The one who is the object of your revenge. And it just so happens I want that bastard dead just as much as you do."

Phistomel chuckles for a bit, after which he reaches his hand out to Byleth.

"So, what do you say? We take on Thales together, you not only get revenge for him killing your old man but also the truth and I...no my kind gets the freedom they deserve. Doesn't that sound like a fantastic deal?"

Byleth looks down, as if in thought.

"I will think about it," they respond.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Exactly the answer I wanted to hear. I will give you one month’s time to think about my offer. And with that out of the way, I am off. Ciao ~!" And with that, Phistomel vanishes into smog, leaving Byleth all alone.


	2. Throne of Deception (Introduction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than expected, thanks to being so busy as well how much time the chapter took to make. Last time I posted, Byleth wasn't even in Smash Bros.
> 
> Now, during the time , the Cindered Shadows DLC was released. Thankfully, the new information we got there didn't contradict with my ideas for OE for most part.
> 
> This chapter is going to be dealt into multiple sections due to the way 3H is structured. This is the intro section. You can read all the houses versions, or you can just read your favorite.
> 
> Anyways,I hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the Archbishop's audience chamber, Rhea and Seteth are discussing.

"Rhea please talk to me. What are you hiding?" Seteth asks, his tone concerned. "What is the meaning of how that one looks? It is almost as though..."

"As I said there is nothing to speak of" Rhea responds calmly. "For now. At the end of this month..."

"I read Jeralt's diary. I happened upon it in his room." Seteth rebukes the Archbishop before she can continue.

"What?"

"In it, he stated the reason for his departure" Seteth continues. "The baby thought to have died in the fire...has returned to us. Jeralt realized that you had done something to the child and decided to flee."

"What did you do to that baby, Rhea?" he asks. "Nothing...questionable, I should hope?"

"Seteth, enough. They will be here shortly. No more, I beg of you." Rhea whispers, sounding almost desperate. She calms down her voice. "I will take our dear professor to the Holy Tomb. There...I should be able to see our dearest wishes to fruition. When I was young, I heard her voice there... I'm sure of it."

The door of the chamber is being knocked on.

"You may enter."

Byleth enters the room.

"I have been awaiting your arrival, Professor," Rhea greets Byleth with her usual serene yet authoritative tone. "Now that you have received sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit at once. You must go to the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess."

"The Holy Tomb?" Byleth asks, seeming confused.

"The Holy Tomb is where the goddess sleeps," Seteth explains. "This monastery was originally built for the purpose of protecting the hallowed temple."

"Only a select few know of it, but there is a legend about Seiros and the Holy Tomb," Rhea continues where Seteth had left off. "Saint Seiros, the first soul to be gifted power from the goddess, received her revelation there. She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fódlan, and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them. The words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well."

"Prepare yourself to go at once," Seteth commands. "There, may you find out why you were blessed with such power."

"There will be a ceremony at the Holy Tomb," Rhea explains. "It is then that you will receive the goddess' revelation. You may share this mission with your students."

The students. But wasn't that potentially dangerous? 

"It is said that when Seiros received the revelation, she had holy warriors by her side, protecting her," Rhea reassures them. "Your students, who have followed you and fought alongside you in the darkest times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony."

"What about me?" a familiar cheery voice asks. "Am I a suitable ally to follow the Professor and accompany them to this ceremony?"

Joshua enters the room. He is smirking.

"And who might you be?" Rhea asks, looking at the merchant. There is a slight caution to her usual tone.

"Name's Joshua Eimgar," Joshua responds casually, smirking cheerfully. "Resident traveling merchant and amateur historian. At your service." He bows while smiling playfully, winking at the Archbishop.

"The merchant..." Rhea responds ponderingly. "I admit, I have heard of you. You have visited the Monastery almost monthly over the past year. It is said that you have visited across the lands of Fódlan, in search of rare and unique wares, meeting all sorts of influential figures along the way. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So I'm getting famous now?" Joshua chucklingly asks. "Well, not that I mind that. Being famous has its perks. Regardless, the pleasure is all mine."

"I do assume that you have other reasons visiting here than just greeting the Archbishop," Seteth questions. 

"Correct," Joshua nods. "Now that the formalities are over, I will cut right to the chase. During my travels, I have heard rumors about a chamber under the monastery which according to the legends allowed Saint Seiros herself to receive a message from the Progenitor God. Ever since I heard those legends, I have desired to visit this chamber myself. I happened to overhear your lovely little conversation here and decided to chime in to ask if I perhaps could join your little travelling group. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all."

"If you are aware of the Holy Tomb's existence, you should be aware that it is only accessible for a select few individuals," Seteth strictly remarks. "We do not allow anyone to enter the chamber just because of their curiosity, in order to keep the Tomb as protected as possible."

"Oh, I'm certainly aware of that," Joshua affirms. "If it was just to satisfy my selfish curiosity and desire of knowledge, I wouldn't have even considered interrupting your little meeting here, however that isn't the case. The reason I'm mostly interested is because I just so happen to be friends with the Professor and want to make sure nothing unfortunate happens to them on this sacred ceremony. After all, you said yourself it's important to have protected."

"So, you want to join our visit to the Holy Tomb not just for your curiosity but also as a friend of the Professor?" Rhea asks. 

"Correct," Joshua responds chipperly. "That is my reason for wanting to join you."

"Even then, you must be aware that there have been many wicked foes infiltrating our ranks as of late," Seteth sternly questions, still remaining slightly suspicious of the merchant. "How can we be sure you're not one of them and are just lying to get through?"

"You don’t have to worry about anything like that," Joshua attempts reassuring. "After all, do you think there is a villain who could be as handsome and charming as me?"

"That is not what I asked," Seteth sighs. "I just was wondering how we can be sure about you not having any ulterior motives?"

"The only ulterior motive I have is to make sure nothing happens to your precious little Professor," Joshua gleefully says. "As long as they are safe, there's nothing else I’m after."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"Seteth asks Rhea as he turns his attention to her, tone worried. "Especially with all the imposters deceiving us recently?”

"I must admit I am concerned about that as well," Rhea responds, trying to reassure Seteth. "But if Joshua is truly an ally of our Professor as he claims, there is little fear to be had." She turns her attention to Byleth.

"How do you feel about this, Professor? You do trust him, right?" as she asks them the question.

"I do trust Joshua," Byleth nods.

"In that case, he has my blessing," Rhea responds with her usual serenity. "You're allowed to join us during the expedition, Joshua."

"Words cannot express my gratitude," Joshua says, doing a little bow. 

"The ceremony will be held at the end of the month," Rhea explains. "I do expect you to come on time."

"There's no worry about that," Joshua giggles. "I will come as soon as I can. Maybe even sooner."

"Very well then," Rhea says. "We will meet again at the end of this month."

Joshua and Byleth leave the room.

* * *

Outside the Audience Chamber Joshua is waiting.

"Seems we are heading to the Holy Tomb at the end of the month," Joshua chipperly says. "I must say, I look forward to our little expedition. It’s quite exciting, isn't it?"

Byleth nods.

"That’s the spirit," Joshua chuckles excitedly. "Exploring places that have only been spoken in legends is truly an opportunity that doesn’t happen every day."

Joshua smiles as he stretches his arms.

"Not just that, we may get answers to all the mysteries surrounding you, such as your possession of the legendary Crest of Flames and the ability to wield the Sword of the Creator. The only other person with the same crest who has been known of was the King of Liberation himself, Nemesis. As far as we know, he didn’t have any descendants. Yet somehow, you are able to harness the same power as he did during the time of legends. I do wonder why that is the case. Perhaps Nemesis did have descendants who simply never were recorded into the history books. Although I do find it rather unlikely if I’m being completely honest."

Joshua stares into the distance, deliberating. He is holding one of his hands closed.

“Actually, I do have a few theories that are more likely than you being a descendant of Nemesis. Would you like to hear them?”

Unfortunately, Byleth can only answer yes here.

"I believe that there are two possibilities as to why: Either you are some sort of experiment or a reincarnation of the goddess herself."

Here, Byleth would be able to ask more detail about either of these theories.

_ >"Experiment?" _

"Well, it’s a tightly guarded secret, however, there are experiments occurring all across the land," Joshua explains, arms crossed, his voice sounding much more serious than usual. "A cruel attempt by twisted individuals to play god, to create individuals with powerful or rare Crests. Experiments that drain so much of the experimented, that they will damage those experimented on and cause them pain or even premature death."

Joshua pauses for a moment. His eyes have a sorrowful look on them.

"It’s tragic, isn’t it? To suffer and have one's life stripped away for factors you had no choice in." Joshua sighs, eyes looking far into the distance. "Innocent people being hurt left and right, almost no one knowing about it, those who don’t do a thing about it. I don't think that experimentation is inherently evil, in fact, it’s important for scientific progress. However, the way some people go on with it… goes too far and becomes outright inhumane and merciless. Only thinking about progress and their selfish goals, and not even considering how those they use hurt feel. Even if it’s someone close to them; someone they cared about."

Joshua’s left hand is trembling visibly. He has a very uncomfortable expression on his face. This was the second time Byleth had really seen him like this.

"Although, worry not, I do not think you were created in such horrible circumstances." Joshua attempts to laugh it off, his eyes still seeming a bit at unease. "There isn’t anything that suggests that you are an experiment who went through all that torment." 

"What makes you think I’m an experiment then?" Byleth asks.

"Good question," Joshua responds ponderingly. "I feel it’s your elusive Crest, as it doesn’t manifest in any current bloodlines. As well as your mysterious origins."

Joshua thinks for a moment.

"If you truly are an experiment then that begs the question: who created you and why?" He wonders. "Perhaps you were created as a successor to the King of Liberation, or perhaps you were created to be a vessel for the Progenitor God. I don’t think I have the answers just yet. All I can do is speculate." 

The ideas Joshua suggests seems interesting. Yet something seems a bit off.

How does Joshua know that Byleth has a connection with Sothis? 

"Vessel for the Progenitor God?"

"I may have said a bit too much have I," Joshua says. "Regardless, should the opportunity present itself, I would love to tell you more about the true nature of the Progenitor God."

_ > "Reincarnation?" _

"Exactly what it sounds like, my friend," Joshua smiles. "There’s a good chance that you’re the reincarnation of the Progenitor God herself." Joshua chuckles a bit before continuing.

"There seems to be some kind of connection between your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator and this ceremony we are going into," Joshua explains. "It’s as if the Archbishop knew that something like this could happen and had prepared in advance. That is rather strange, isn’t it?"

"It is."

Joshua chuckles a bit.

"Although part of me wonders if that’s even possible," Joshua's smile quickly turns into a thoughtful expression, fingers curled under his chin. "The Progenitor God has been said to create all life, however even then, there are no records of her being able to reincarnate. And even if she was able to, then why would she choose to reincarnate now, of all times?"

Joshua thinks for a bit.

"In all honesty, I don't think everything we know about the Progenitor God is even true in the first place," he says.

"The Progenitor God never existed?" Byleth asks.

"I’m not saying she never existed, I believe she did," Joshua explains. "However, I also believe that much that is taught about her is false information. Exaggeration to make her sound greater than she really was. It is possible that she wasn't even a goddess to begin with, but rather a mere mortal who received that title over time. Whatever is the case, I do believe there's more to the goddess than what is told."

"How do you know this?"

"I...have my ways," Joshua responds cryptically. "Let’s just say I have found some forbidden artifacts that hint about information the Church of Seiros has tried to erase from history. About civilizations lost to time. About gods once beloved, now forgotten. And about the False God who swallowed it all." There's a foreboding sense surrounding Joshua. 

"I may have said a bit too much have I," Joshua quickly returns to his usual self. "Regardless, should the opportunity present itself, I would love to tell you more about these artifacts and what they tell about the things the church hides from the world."

Joshua chuckles a bit.

"Well, that is a theory I have about your origins. However, it’s hard to tell whether I’m correct or not." Joshua sheepishly smiles. "Unless we get more information we can do nothing but speculate."

"There’s something I want to ask”, Joshua says. "Call it a favor, if you will."

"A favor?"

"Before we head off to the ceremony, I would love to have a meeting with you and your House Leader," Joshua responds, explaining his favor. "To meet one of Fódlan’s future heirs in person would be a great honor."

"Meet me at the Monastery Hall on the morning of the day we head off." Joshua chipperly says. 

* * *

Most of the remaining month would be pretty much the same as in a normal playthrough. The expedition to the Holy Tomb would still be on the same date (02/22). Meanwhile, you still are able to do the paralogues you have left to complete as well as train your units. During the exploration phase, most if not all of the NPC dialogue would be the same. If you are playing the Black Eagles route, you still can go with Edelgard to her coronation ceremony if you talk to her during the month.

The most noteworthy addition during this time is Joshua's dialogue during the exploration phase.

"Soon the fated day of our expedition is upon us. Are you ready?"

>I am

"So am I" Joshua grins. “This seems to be a rather exciting journey now, won’t it.

> I’m not

"Ah, how disappointing," Joshua says half-jokingly. "Although, take your time. We have a whole month ahead to prepare yourself."

"I must, however, tell you some unfortunate news. This will most likely be the last month I am able to visit the monastery. Depending on how things go out there, it is possible this will be the last time we will see each other again. Although I sincerely hope that won’t be the case. Well, only time will tell, I guess."

It isn't ‘til the end of the month, when you finally embark to visit the mysterious Holy Tomb, when the chapter has major changes from its original counterpart, with the events transpiring differently and even a different fight as opposed to the Flame Emperor fight in the original. Much like in the game has been till this point, the events are a bit different depending on which house you started with. As such, the following section will be divided into three chapters, each showing the scenario of the house you chose in the beginning. 


	3. Throne of Deception (Black Eagles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your house ventures into the Holy Tomb to receive a revelation from the goddess. Unbeknownst to your group however, a traitor hides amongst you. (Black Eagles version)

**Betrayal in the Holy Tomb**

**White Clouds, Ch 11: Throne of Deception (Black Eagles)**

On the day of the revelation ceremony, Byleth is standing with Edelgard at the monastery hall. The other Black Eagles students most likely already at the catacombs. However, there was still something on Byleth's mind that kept them from departing.

Joshua is awfully late. Didn't he promise to come to meet Byleth and Edelgard here before their departure to the Holy Tomb? Something seems slightly off.

"Is there something on your mind?" Edelgard asks Byleth. ”We should be leaving soon to follow the others. We cannot stand here all day.”

"Joshua hasn't arrived yet," Byleth responds.

"The merchant? Well he could be busy," Edelgard attempts to ease Byleth worries, sounding slightly dismissive. "Don't worry about it too much. He will come, I'm certain of it. But if he takes too long to arrive, we will have to leave without him.”

Byleth looks slightly disappointed at Edelgard’s response. They expected something more. Then again, this is Edelgard, and she usually says things as they are.

"Although about that merchant," Edelgard wonders out loud. "I have heard some interesting things about him."

As the two are talking, Joshua comes into the hall.

"Pardon me for being so late," Joshua apologizes. "I just had some...errands to do. Call it, preparations for our trip ahead. But now that's done, I can finally join you." Joshua smiles at the two with his trademark grin.

"Well, you certainly came in at a fitting time," Edelgard comments. "We were just talking about you. You're a friend of my teacher, I assume?"

"Indeed. Name's Joshua Eimgar. Traveling merchant and amateur historian extraordinaire," Joshua says. "And oh my, if it isn't the little princess of the Adrestian Empire herself. A pleasure to meet you in person at long last." He bows at Edelgard.

"Now now, politeness like that won't get you anywhere," Edelgard comments at Joshua's nearly theatrical introduction, hiding a tiny, amused smile.

"You're quite right on that," Joshua responds as he smiles. "I just felt it was appropriate to greet the little princess like that."

"If you say so," Edelgard sighs at the merchant, half bemused. "Although I must say I do find you rather interesting. It is said that you are a merchant who has traveled all across Fódlan selling some valuable and rare collectibles, am I correct?"

"Seems my name has been making rounds around the monastery, now hasn't it?" Joshua grins wide. "But indeed, I am said merchant. I have traveled all sorts of places and met all sorts of interesting and influential people along the way. Including your uncle, Lord Arundel. I'm...not exactly fond of him.”

"Is that so?" Edelgard raises an eyebrow. "I was aware that you have met all kinds of important figures, yet you personally knowing my uncle is news to me."

"Well, I doubt he has had any reason to mention me given his character and our history. As said I don't exactly get along with him... Not anymore, at least," Joshua sighs. Under his cheerfulness there is a slight tone of melancholy. "Although you are a completely different story. During my travels as well as my visits to the monastery I heard so many things about you, that have made me quite intrigued. Your intelligence, your analytical skills, your steely calmness and your steadfast determination, all qualities valuable in a leader and that I admire in a person. And your hair..."Joshua gushes as he observes Edelgard. He looks at her deeply into her eyes, observing every detail.

"What about my hair?" Edelgard asks, slightly confused. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all," Joshua awkwardly chuckles as he tries to correct the situation. "It's just, white hair isn't exactly the most common color of hair around here. So it's...rather interesting, I must say."

"Now, I appreciate your... interest in my hair, however I'm not sure how appropriate it is," Edelgard tries not to show her discomfort at Joshua’s remark.

Joshua awkwardly smiles. "You're right. That was rather...insensitive of me. Pardon my eagerness."

Byleth quietly watches the scene unfolding. They're speechless about the whole situation, to say the least.

"Well...this is rather awkward," Edelgard says, looking down, embarrassed. "You're certainly an interesting fellow, I can say that much."

"This wasn't how I expected my first meeting with the imperial princess going. However things can happen in the strangest ways." Joshua awkwardly smiles.

"They truly can," Edelgard nods. "Though, I must say, from my brief time talking with you, I can determine that you are certainly an interesting individual. I would certainly love to discuss more with you."

"So would I," Joshua agrees. "Albeit, sadly now is not the right time and place. After all, the ceremony begins quite soon."

"Indeed," Edelgard responds. "We should depart now, right, my teacher?" She turns to Byleth, who nods. The three go to the Holy Tomb together.

* * *

"Are you surprised, Professor?" Rhea asks. "This is the Holy Tomb."

The underground catacomb is quite different from anything on the surface. It is vast and hollow. The location has an ancient aura about it, as if it stood still in time all these years, a remnant from the ancient history of Fódlan. 

"To think that there was such a vast space beneath the monastery all this time." Edelgard observes. "It's hard to imagine that any of these enormous contraptions are of this world."

"It is," Joshua notes. "In all honesty, I'm surprised that Fódlan even has machinations as advanced as these in the first place. They give me a quite nostalgic feel, I have to admit." His expression is somewhat longing, trying to avoid direct eye contact with anyone.

"This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children," Rhea explains. "It is said that our creator - the goddess Sothis - sat upon this very throne."

Rhea diverts her attention to Byleth.

"Professor, do you recognize this throne?" she asks them, gesturing to the large, green throne at the edge of the vast catacomb.

Byleth looks at the throne. Upon seeing it they instantly recognize it.

This was the throne where the progenitor god Sothis had sat in centuries ago, back in the days of Fódlan when it was still young.

This was the throne Byleth had seen Sothis sitting on during their dreams even before they first properly met. The throne they had seen that fateful night in the Remire village they had met the three heirs of Fódlan. And the throne they saw at their lowest point, before Sothis fused into them, creating one, enlightened being capable of harnessing the true power of gods.

They nod at Rhea.

"So long," Rhea whispers longingly, gazing at the distance. "I have waited so very long for this day."

"Sit upon the throne," Rhea gestures towards the throne. "I have no doubt you will be gifted with a revelation from the goddess."

Upon the Archbishop's request Byleth sits on the ancient throne.

The throne Sothis herself once upon a time had sat on.

"Well?" Rhea asks. Her voice has a sense of anticipation.

Byleth sits on the throne. They wait and wait for something to happen. For a voice to be heard. For the goddess Sothis to talk them once more.

Nothing happens.

"It was supposed to be but a step away" Rhea decries. A bit of despair can be heard in her voice. "What could be possibly missing?"

"So, your plan was to summon the goddess herself?" Joshua asks. Something about his demeanor seems off. "And you planned to use the Professor as your little vessel to bring her back. How adorable." Joshua smiles. His smile is hollow, as if he was mocking Rhea.

For a second, Rhea seems surprised at Joshua’s remark.

"The professor is not a vessel," Rhea attempts to calmly respond to the merchant’s claim. "They were simply blessed by the goddess herself."

"Even if that is the case, did you seriously expect the goddess to just appear in the front of the Professor, to give them her blessings?" Joshua continues questioning, slight mockery in his tone. "That is a rather far fetched concept."

"There is no reason to doubt the goddess or the Holy Tomb's power," Rhea rebukes. She tries to keep her calm demeanor, but desperation and shock can be heard in her voice. "Even if she is long gone, the goddess should be able to communicate with us via her throne. So why has she not appeared to give Professor her blessings and revelations. Is there some kind of disturbance preventing her?"

Joshua smirks a bit.

"It's not a disturbance," he tauntingly smiles at Rhea, eyes closed. "You're just seriously thinking she would come back if someone with her power sits on the throne. How pitiful."

"Are you doubting the goddess or her power?" Rhea asks with slight anger.

"It's not that I am doubting the goddesses' power," he responds. "It's just that you seriously believe that a vessel that hosts her power is enough to bring her back. You are just as naive of a fool as I remember, Seiros."

Upon hearing the name, Rhea's eyes narrow. She glares at Joshua, as if she was readying herself for something.

_ "Who are you?" _ she asks sharply, demanding to know the answer.

Joshua stares at the Archbishop. He doesn't respond to her question, only smiles at her. His smile is a bitter and mocking sneer, as if he’s taunting her.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Joshua chuckles a bit. There’s no usual chipper excitement in his chuckle, only bitter mockery. "Very well then, I guess I have to spell it out to you. A shame really, all things considered." Joshua sighs briefly as he shrugs his head, before distancing himself from the rest of the group.

"I must admit, I had fun pretending to be one of your kind, "Joshua sighs. There's some kind of remorse and humanity in his voice. "But each play must have its end, I am afraid." With a flash of light, Joshua changes his form. A familiar looking man with white shoulder length hair, blood red eyes and black attire save for his bright red scarf.

_ Phistomel. _

"At last, I have made my grand entrance." Phistomel declares dramatically, doing a little bow and wink. "The bringer of the light and the **true savior** of the Agarthans, Phistomel, has made his appearance. Recognize me, Saint Seiros?" He grins at Rhea.

Rhea grinds her teeth together, trying to keep her composure.

" _ You _ ," Rhea hisses, venom apparent in her voice. All calmness has gone away from her. "Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have taken you to the Holy Tomb. However, my trust in the Professor and belief they wouldn’t let themselves be swayed by the likes of you clouded my own judgement and allowed you to snake your way in."

"Well, this isn't certainly the first time an intruder has entered Garreg Mach, is it?" Edelgard says looking at Phistomel, trying to figure out his intentions. "How bothersome."

"You're correct," Phistomel briefly chuckles. He walks towards Edelgard. "Although I assumed you were aware of my existence, _ Flame Emperor _ ?"

"How did you...?" Edelgard gasps. Under her serious demeanor she seems shocked.

"Well, during my visits here, I had heard rumors of a powerful and sinister figure doing terrible things around this little monastery and plotting terrible things with my kind," Phistomel responds. "Your hair was pretty much a giveaway that you had been experimented on by someone from my kind. Besides, I could recognize that bastard’s puppets anywhere. He always did them the same way. Add a pinch of Crest of Flames to a poor tortured soul, mix it up a little bit and then you're done. As if he tried to recreate the King of Liberation from scratch! Almost none of them were as impressive as you are though. Looks like he improved since the last time we met." His tone seems genuine, but the mocking look on his face makes it hard to tell.

"So that’s why you were so interested in my hair..." Edelgard attempts to collect herself from the shock. "I must admit, I have no idea of who you even are in the first place. However, you certainly know much more about me than I feel comfortable with."

Phistomel tauntingly smiles at Edelgard as he rolls his fingers.

"Is that so?" he slowly utters his words with glee. "Looks like you aren't as steely as I’ve heard, let alone know much of what truly is going on, gweh-heh."

"How dare you set foot in this sacred tomb?" Rhea hisses at Phistomel. "The goddess banished your kind from this land centuries ago. Yet you choose to invade her resting place. Do you have any sort of dignity?"

Phistomel playfully sneers, He tilts his head and rolls his fingers as he walks around the tomb.

"I must admit that dignity isn't my strong suit," Phistomel teases, grinning wide. "But at the very least I asked permission to come instead of just coming uninvited. Wasn't that polite of me?"

"What are you after?" Rhea furiously demands, ignoring Phistomel's 'question.' "Are you trying to disrupt the goddess’ rest and take her remains, like your kind did in the times long forgotten?"

"Feh, I have no interest in the goddess’ remains," Phistomel rebukes. "What I am interested in is your precious little Professor right here." He points at Byleth's direction.

Rhea's expression is of pure rage, as if she would attack Phistomel at any moment.

"You are not allowed to hurt the Professor," she commands. "I will make sure of it."

"What are you going to do, stab me?" Phistomel provokes. The tone of his voice is playful, as if he didn't take Rhea's threat seriously. He holds his left hand on his cheek, with a mocking smile on his face. "Besides I didn't exactly plan to hurt them. I just want to challenge them into a fight."

"Challenge?" Byleth asks, their expression being slightly surprised.

"Indeed," Phistomel nods. "I want to challenge you and your students into a duel. Like I said when we met, I was rather impressed by your abilities. However, observing one’s fighting capabilities is quite different from experiencing them firsthand. So, I would like to see them in action myself. Consider this your final test before we do any further negotiations."

"I do not know what he means about further negotiations," Edelgard says. "But if he wants to challenge us in a battle, that leaves us with no other option but to face him head on."

"Professor, defeat this vile foe at once. He deceived you and shall receive the punishment he deserves." Rhea commands.

"Bring it on," Phistomel cackles maniacally. "Show me your true power, Fell Star!"

* * *

[Victory Condition: Defeat the enemy commander]

[Defeat Condition: All units fall in battle (casual)/Byleth or Edelgard falls in battle (classic)]

"At long last, our fated duel is beginning," Phistomel declares dramatically. "Defeat me and prove me your true strength."

"To think that a monster like that managed to sneak into the sacred chambers of the Holy Tomb," Rhea sharply commands. "Defeat this wicked foe and bring him to justice."

"Well, this wasn't how I expected things to go down here," Edelgard sighs. "However, we have no choice but to defeat Phistomel."

This Chapter's battle is pretty much an altered version of the standard Chapter 11 battle. However, you don't have a subgoal to protect the crest stones from the enemy units. Instead, the goal of the map is simply to defeat the enemy commander, Phistomel. Most of the regular enemy units are either mages or archers with being around 20-23 level, with the affiliation “Mysterious Faction.” The placements of the enemy units are similar as in the standard version of the Chapter, however In this version of the battle, there aren't any demonic beasts you need to worry about. 

Phistomel himself is a level 25 infantry type of unit with an unique class, Renegade. He is fast with high dexterity, luck and magic, but has an awful defense stat. Phistomels personal skill is "Chosen Savior," which adds +20 mt in his gambits while in full HP. He uses a new gauntlet weapon called Wicked Claws, which are magic based gauntlets that have a chance to inflict poison ailment on anyone hit by it. In addition, he is capable of using a new spell exclusive to him, Catastrofe Ψ. It is a dark magic type of spell which is capable of dealing a decent to good amount of damage from distance (ranged around five tiles).

Phistomel is a rare case of an enemy commander who will move without provocation no matter on what difficulty you are playing on. His AI will primarily target Byleth, fighting anyone on the way to them. 

Phistomel has a standard pre-battle dialogue against most units. In addition, he has unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth and Edelgard.

Phistomel’s standard pre-battle dialogue with most units:

"You're not the one I desire to challenge," Phistomel says slightly disappointedly. "But I guess you shall suffice. Show me what you are capable of!"

Phistomels unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth:

"I have always been impressed by your skill, but now, I can see it in action at long last" Phistomel cheerfully compliments. "My heart is racing from this excitement! Show me what you are truly capable of and make this battle one worth to be remembered!"

Phistomels unique pre-battle dialogue with Edelgard:

"Well, well, if it isn't the puppet herself," Phistomel playfully taunts Edelgard. "What are you going to do? Reveal my whereabouts to your master?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Edelgard responds as calmly as she can. "I do not answer to anyone but myself and will defeat you for my own accord. Not for some master."

"A puppet trying to break from its strings then?" Phistomel wonders. "Wonderful. Show me that you can hold yourself on your own!"

Overall, the map should be relatively easy, as most of the normal enemies are quite standard and easy to deal with. Due to the map layout being the same as in the standard chapter 11 map, the map itself doesn't have any notable gimmicks or oddities either. 

The biggest challenge is by far defeating Phistomel himself. Due to his abysmal defenses, Phistomel can easily be defeated in one to three physical attacks, depending on which unit you are using. Strong or fast physical attackers such as Caspar or Petra are good options for defeating Phistomel. Using Petra in particular is a good choice, as her dexterity allows her to have a better chance at dodging Phistomels attacks. However, due to Phistomels ridiculously high dexterity, good luck in successfully even landing an attack on him in the first place.

In addition, Phistomel can deal strong magic attacks both with his claw attacks and his spells. With high chance to deal critical damage thanks to his high luck stat,which does make it rather risky in fighting him with more physically strong or tanky units such as Caspar or Edelgard. Furthermore, his claw gauntlets have a chance to inflict poison on your units. 

A good choice in fighting Phistomel is either using a unit with high resistance such as Linhardt or a unit with high dexterity such as Petra. The best way to defeat Phistomel is to use a gambit to rattle him and attack him after he has been rattled. Keep in mind that even in this state he's still capable of using Catastrofe Ψ,as it is a long range spell (with a range of five tiles), so be careful.

* * *

"Impressive," Phistomel congratulates Byleth, his voice sounding surprisingly genuine. "Very impressive indeed. Your skills will never cease to amaze me, Fell Star. CONGRATULATIONS at your victory." He claps his hands slowly, as if he had seen a play.

"However, I'm not quite done here. There is still one more thing I need to do before I leave your goddess’ little resting chamber."

"What more do you want?" Rhea hisses.

"It's simple really," Phistomel hollowly smirks at Rhea, lifting his hands up in a simple gesture. "I am here to ask one question of your precious little vessel. The true reason I came here and challenged them in the first place."

A suffocating silence takes the tomb. Phistomel slowly walks towards Byleth. He reaches his hand towards them in a welcoming gesture, as he finally asks his question.

"Will you join forces with me, Fell Star?" Phistomel smiles at Byleth as he lets the question linger in the air. He still holds his hand out to them. Another stifling quiet falls over the group, it feels as if time itself has stopped.

"How dare you be this foolish?" Rhea questions in disbelief as she breaks the silence, anger clear in her tone. "The Professor would never even consider joining your ilk."

"Oh, I certainly dare," Phistomel spits back at the Archbishop. "The reason I even visited your lovely little Monastery in the first place was to find a partner who could help me to fulfill my goal. Someone powerful and determined enough to help me on my kinds’ road to true salvation and defeat the false prophets who lead us astray. And find one I did. Someone who possesses the exact same power the King of Liberation did in the times long ago. What a wonderful stroke of fortune I had."

Phistomel holds a dramatic pause. One of his hands is behind his back whereas the other is curled in front of him in a dramatic posture. After a while he continues.

"Ever since I found out that your little professor over here was capable of wielding the Sword of Creator itself, I knew that they were the one I was searching for. The more I observed them, the more impressed I became of their capabilities and the more certain I became. And so I contrived a plan to try to get them to my side. I used my disguise of Joshua Eimgar to become closer with them and earn their trust. And once they trusted me, I would ask if they wanted to cooperate with me."

"Have you been thinking about what I said back when we met in the forest?" Phistomel directs his attention back to Byleth. "You and I, partners in crime. Showing the truth to the whole wide world. Avenging your father by destroying he man who took him from you? What do you think about it? What do you say to my offer?"

Byleth thinks for a moment. Phistomel's offer to give truth and revenge did seem rather interesting. However, there is something they still were hesitant over.

"What about my students?" they ask Phistomel.

"Of course, your students are allowed to follow you, if they so choose. I'm not going to stop them. Even the Puppet can follow if she so chooses." Phistomel shrugs "However should they choose to follow me, they have to abandon this monastery they once called home and turn against everyone they once knew and loved. Just like you have to do as well."

“Leave the monastery?” Byleth asks

"Indeed," Phistomel responds. "Should you join me, you have to leave the monastery. I thought that was rather clear, given how the Archbishop feels about me."

"And why would I follow you?" Edelgard asks Phistomel.

"You claimed you were no puppet," Phistomel tries to Edelgard. "Yet you still need the aid of the ones who most likely made you the way you are. I can help you to break from their strings." He shakes his head, "No, I can help you to destroy the masters who are controlling you. With my help, you can truly be free."

"I'm afraid I have to decline," Edelgard responds calmly. "I have chosen this path and will destroy anyone who stands in my way. Including you."

"It seems that I cannot persuade you," Phistomel sighs deeply. "How disappointing. You had the potential to be such a reliable ally for me. Well, can’t be helped." He starts walking away from Edelgard, and back to Byleth. 

"Now that you know the puppet won’t follow you if you chose to side with me," Phistomel tells them. “Think about that when you make your choice.” 

"My teacher," Edelgard says to Byleth. "If you decide to follow Phistomel, know that this is a path I cannot walk alongside you. I chose my path long ago, and unfortunately this path you may take is at odds with it."

Byleth solemnly nods.

Rhea is visibly enraged at Phistomel. She walks to Byleth as in standing between them and Phistomel.

"Professor, do not listen to this traitorous monster’s words," Rhea warns Byleth. "He is a wicked foe who just tries to manipulate you in siding with him. You should kill him at once."

"So, which is it?" Phistomel resumes his attention back to Byleth, standing right across them. Once again he has his hand reached out towards them. "The choice is yours, Fell Star. Do you join forces with me, or do you decline my offer in favor of Lady Seiros and the puppet? The moment of your decision has arrived."

**[This decision will drastically change the story.]**

**> Side with Phistomel**

**> Refuse Phistomel's offer**

**_> Side with Phistomel_ **

**[Are you certain about your decision?]**

**> Yes**

Byleth takes Phistomel's hand. Phistomel smiles at them, his grin splitting his face.

"GWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" Phistomel cackles roaringly. "You certainly are an interesting one, aren't you? I knew my intuition in seeing the potential of you was correct. Welcome aboard. TO THE ROAD OF SALVATION! TO THE SIDE OF THE TRUE VICTORS!"

"How dare you," Rhea spits bitterly. It is hard to determine whether she aims it at Byleth or Phistomel.

Edelgard looks at Byleth, with an almost sad expression.

"So, this is where we part ways, my teacher," Edelgard says, her voice almost cracking her calm facade. "I do wish there was another way things could have gone. But sadly there isn't. I have chosen my path and you have chosen yours. I sincerely hope our paths will not cross. Though if they will, your sword has to clash with my axe."

"Shall we depart now, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asks her.

She nods at her retainer’s suggestion.

"Farwell, my teacher." Edelgard says as she and Hubert disappear into a strange light, leaving the rest of the Black Eagles students confused and in disarray.

“What do we do now?” Bernadetta panics. “Is this Phistomel going to hurt us?”

“There's no reason to panic," Ferdinand tries to reassure his classmate.

"So this is the path you have chosen," Rhea spits, voice bitter. She stares at Byleth judgmentally. "You are just another failure. No. You are worse than a failure. Siding with the goddesses worst enemy was the greatest mistake you could have ever made."

"I did not create you and bestow upon you the power of the goddess Sothis for you to join the monsters who slaughtered her and her brethren." Rhea continues hissing, aiming her rage at Byleth. "I did not allow you to become part of the monastery just so you could cross it and join those who defy the goddess and everything she stands for."

Upon this revelation, Byleth is shocked. They can hardly process this information.

"You created me?" they ask Rhea.

"Yes, I created you," Rhea seethes. "I am the reason you exist. I am the reason you were brought into this world. And now, I realize that it was my greatest mistake. That I should have never created you in the first place. Because you would just defect, and lend your hand to the man responsible for killing my mother!"

This confuses Byleth even further. Was Phistomel truly the one responsible for killing Sothis? And was Rhea the child of Sothis? At this point they didn't know what to make of anything.

"So, my assumption of the Professor being the False God’s vessel was correct," Phistomel gleefully mumbles. "How delightful! How exciting!"

"You do not have permission to speak," Rhea glares at Phistomel, directing her attention to him. "How dare you take my mother away from me? Your kind did it once, and now you are doing it again. You're reprehensible and disgusting, just like the rest of your kind."

"And you are a horrible hypocrite descended from hideous monsters who destroyed the place my kind once called home and banished us from the surface," Phistomel smugly sneers back at Rhea, ignoring her jab. "I would say we are even."

Rhea barely reacts to Phistomels sneer, as she is too blinded by her rage.

"I will not allow either you or the traitor harnessing her soul to get away!" Rhea shouts. Strange green light glows from her body. "I have passed my judgement on both of you and will rip you both to shreds." As she says that, the light consumes her body, transforming her into a white, dragon-like monster.

"So this is it," Phistomel looks at the monster, eyes at awe. "The monster known as the Immaculate One. The current leader of those wretched beasts who banished my kind from the paradise we once called home."

The dragon attempts to annihilate Byleth, firing a strong burst of energy.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to escape!" With a simple move of his hand, Phistomel manages. Strange red light surrounds the two they escape, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

The location the two teleported to is narrow and dim. Due to the darkness, it is hard to determine where they are, although it seems to be beneath the surface.

"Edelgard..." Byleth solemnly ponders.

"There’s not much we can do," Phistomel says. "The Puppet made her choice and you made yours. As much as we’d like otherwise, sometimes paths between former comrades diverge and they become bitter enemies."

Phistomel sighs. 

"I guess we should leave soon," he says. "The Archbishop could catch us at any moment and I don't really want to deal with a revenge driven dragon now, gweh-heh."

The two leave the narrow and dim location and move towards their destination.

"I do hope you know there’s no turning back now," Phistomel says. "This is the point of no return."

Byleth nods.

This, for Byleth, was the end of the life they knew.This was a decision they couldn't back down from.

With these words, the screen fades to black.

This is the end of the story you know.

This is the start of something new.

This is the point of no return.

This is....the Obsidian Eclipse.

**~Welcome to the hidden route: Obsidian Eclipse.~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I think most of you saw that "twist" coming.  
> Regardless, have the first of the three versions of the routesplit chapter. This is the "base" version, and the first one I finished. Amusing, considering that the black eagles routes were the first two routes written, and served basis for rest of the game.


	4. Throne of Deception (Blue Lions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your house ventures into the Holy Tomb to receive a revelation from the goddess. Unbeknownst to your group however, a traitor hides amongst you. (Blue Lions version)

**Betrayal in the Holy Tomb**

**White Clouds, Ch 11: Throne of Deception (Blue Lions)**

On the day of the revelation ceremony, Byleth is standing with Dimitri at the monastery hall. The other Blue Lions students are most likely already at the catacombs as Byleth and Dimitri wait for Joshua. However, there was still something on Byleth's mind that kept them from departing.

Joshua is awfully late. Didn't he promise to come to meet Byleth and Dimitri here before their departure to the Holy Tomb? Something seems slightly off.

"Is something in your mind, Professor?" Dimitri asks.

"Joshua hasn't arrived yet," Byleth responds.

"Joshua? Oh, you mean that merchant we were supposed to meet before we head off? I do remember seeing him a few times before, although I never personally talked to him." Dimitri recalls. "He will come, I'm sure of it. He is a friend of yours, right?"

Byleth nods, after which they continue explaining about Joshua to Dimitri.

"He does sound like a good man," Dimitri tells Byleth. "You should cherish your friendship with him." 

As the two are talking, Joshua comes into the hall. He seems his usual jolly self, with an excited expression on his face.

"Pardon me for being so late," Joshua apologizes. "I just had some...errands to do. Call it, preparations for our trip ahead. But now that's done, I can finally join you." Joshua smiles at the two with his trademark grin.

"Oh, we were just talking about you. You're the traveling merchant who's friends with the Professor, I assume? I have seen you quite a bit around here. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. And indeed, I'm the said merchant. Name's Joshua Eimgar. Traveling merchant and amateur historian extraordinaire,” Joshua introduces himself, doing a little bow. "And oh my, if it isn't the Princeling of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus himself. You have grown into a handsome young man, I must say."

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" Dimitri asks awkwardly, surprised at Joshua's casual and familiar nature towards him. "I don't remember seeing you before Monastery, let alone speaking with you before this moment."

"Well, not exactly,” Joshua attempts to correct himself to the prince. "We have neither properly met or talked before. That being said, I have seen glimpses of you even before my visits to the Monastery, when you still were a child. I did know your late father personally."

Upon hearing this comment, Dimitri becomes surprised.

"You knew my father?" Dimitri asks, surprised. 

"Indeed I did,” Joshua affirms. "To make a long story short, I... was friends with him." He seems to be avoiding eye-contact, as if there were some bad memories associated with the subject matter.

"You were?" Dimitri still seems to be surprised at Joshua's claims. "My father never told me about you."

There is a brief expression of uncertainty on Joshua's face. After a while, he returns to his usual smile.

"That's most likely because you were too young to remember the times I was visiting," Joshua attempts to explain. There is something off about his tone and expression, although it’s hard to pinpoint out exactly what. "Besides, your father was beloved by so many. I don't think he told you about everyone he talked with, especially about a lowly merchant like me." Joshua attempts to laugh it off, though his laugh sounds a bit hollow.

"Still, it's odd he never mentioned you," Dimitri wonders. "Although I guess, it does make sense."

For a moment, Dimitri is utterly still. His expression is off.

"Is there something wrong?" Byleth asks. 

"No," the prince shrugs. “I’m fine.” The tone in his voice isn’t convincing to say the least.

"I do understand this may be a tough subject to you," Joshua responds solemnly. "Considering what happened to your father and all."

Joshua takes a deep breath. He is looking at the distance, avoiding eye contact.

"It’s a shame," Joshua comments solemnly, "That a man as kind, caring and compassionate as him was taken away so early. He was something our cruel world desperately needs. Especially in the times we are living now. As we all know, Fódlan as it stands now, is in absolute chaos. Unrest all around, what with these rebellions going around and whatnot. The three parts that make our nation may live together now, but a war could break out at any moment. If only your father was still alive... perhaps things would be different then."

"There is no reason for what-if’s," Dimitri says seriously. "My father is dead. No matter what we imagine, the past cannot be changed."

"Indeed," Joshua nods solemnly. "If only we had some kind of way to bring the dead back to life. But sadly there isn’t. When someone is dead, they're dead. We can only remember them and cherish them in our memories."

The two just look at each other for a moment.

"If you're anything like your father, I'm sure the Kingdom will at least be in safe hands," Joshua reassures, breaking the silence. "And you certainly give me the impression of a bright, caring and kind man, just like I remember him."

"Although there is something I must warn you," Joshua says, his voice surprisingly serious. "If a leader cares about their subordinates’ wellbeing too much, they can easily fall in a dark path. A path filled with blinding rage and desire of vengeance so strong they stop caring about everything else. Including those they swore to protect and bring to salvation." There's an ominous tone to Joshua's words, though it could be easily missed in the overwhelming melancholy in his voice.

"You talk as if it’s from experience," Byleth notes.

"Perhaps I do," Joshua responds, returning to his usual playfulness. "Perhaps I do not. Regardless, it doesn’t matter now. What matters now is that we go to the Ceremony. Let’s depart ourselves then, shall we."

"He is right," Dimitri nods. "The ceremony begins soon, so it is best we depart right away."

The three depart to the Holy Tomb together.

* * *

"Are you surprised, Professor?" Rhea asks. "This is the Holy Tomb."

The underground catacomb is quite different from anything on the surface. It is vast and hollow. The location has an ancient aura about it, as if it stood still in time all these years, a remnant from the ancient history of Fódlan. 

"Incredible,” Dimitri says awestruck. "To think such a vast space has been hiding beneath the monastery all this time. I wonder what powers that giant mechanism that descends beneath the ground..."

"It's certainly worth pondering about,” Joshua notes, sounding excited yet wondering. "The mechanisms are quite interesting. In all honesty, I'm quite surprised that Fódlan still has machines as advanced as these. Seeing them makes me feel quite nostalgic, I have to admit." His expression is somewhat longing, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children," Rhea explains. "It is said that our creator - the goddess Sothis - sat upon this very throne."

Rhea diverts her attention to Byleth.

"Professor, do you recognize this throne?" she asks them, gesturing to the large, green throne at the edge of the vast catacomb.

Byleth looks at the throne. Upon seeing it they instantly recognize it.

This was the throne where the progenitor god Sothis had sat in centuries ago, back in the days of Fódlan when it was still young.

This was the throne Byleth had seen Sothis sitting on during their dreams even before they first properly met. The throne they had seen that fateful night in Remire Village they had met the three heirs of Fódlan. And the throne they saw at their lowest point, before Sothis fused into them, creating one, enlightened being capable of harnessing the true power of gods.

They nod at Rhea.

"So long," Rhea whispers longingly, gazing at the distance. "I have waited so very long for this day."

"Sit upon the throne," Rhea gestures towards the throne. "I have no doubt you will be gifted with a revelation from the goddess."

Upon the Archbishop's request Byleth sits on the ancient throne.

The throne Sothis herself once upon a time had sat on.

"Well?" Rhea asks. Her voice has a sense of anticipation.

Byleth sits on the throne. They wait and wait for something to happen. For a voice to be heard. For the goddess Sothis to talk them once more.

Nothing happens.

"It was supposed to be but a step away" Rhea decries. A bit of despair can be heard in her voice. "What could be possibly missing?"

"So, your plan was to summon the goddess herself?" Joshua asks. Something about his demeanor seems off. "And you planned to use the Professor as your little vessel to bring her back. How adorable." Joshua smiles. His smile is hollow, as if he was mocking Rhea.

For a second, Rhea seems surprised at Joshua’s remark.

"The professor is not a vessel," Rhea attempts to calmly respond to the merchant’s claim. "They were simply blessed by the goddess herself."

"Even if that is the case, did you seriously expect the goddess to just appear in the front of the Professor, to give them her blessings?" Joshua continues questioning, slight mockery in his tone. "That is a rather far fetched concept."

"There is no reason to doubt the goddess or the Holy Tomb's power," Rhea rebukes. She tries to keep her calm demeanor, but desperation and shock can be heard in her voice. "Even if she is long gone, the goddess should be able to communicate with us via her throne. So why has she not appeared to give Professor her blessings and revelations. Is there some kind of disturbance preventing her?"

Joshua smirks a bit.

"It's not a disturbance," he tauntingly smiles at Rhea, eyes closed. "You're just seriously thinking she would come back if someone with her power sits on the throne. How pitiful."

"Are you doubting the goddess or her power?" Rhea asks with slight anger.

"It's not that I am doubting the goddess’ power," he responds. "It's just that you seriously believe that a vessel hosting her power is enough to bring her back. You are just as naive of a fool as I remember, Seiros."

Upon hearing the name, Rhea's eyes narrow. She glares at Joshua, as if she was readying herself for something.

_ "Who are you?" _ she demands.

Joshua stares at the Archbishop. He doesn't respond to her question, only smiles at her. His smile is a bitter and mocking sneer, as if he’s taunting her.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Joshua chuckles a bit. There’s no usual chipper excitement in his chuckle, only bitter mockery. "Very well then, I guess I have to spell it out to you. A shame really, all things considered." Joshua sighs briefly as he shrugs his head, before distancing himself from the rest of the group.

"I must admit, I had fun pretending to be one of your kind, "Joshua sighs. There's some kind of remorse and humanity in his voice. "But each play must have its end, I’m afraid." With a flash of light, Joshua changes his form. A familiar looking man with white shoulder length hair, blood red eyes and black attire save for his bright red scarf.

_ Phistomel. _

"At last, I have made my grand entrance." Phistomel declares dramatically, doing a little bow and wink. "The bringer of the light and the **true savior** of the Agarthans, Phistomel, has made his appearance. Recognize me, Saint Seiros?" He grins at Rhea.

Rhea grinds her teeth together, trying to keep her composure.

" _ You _ ," Rhea hissess, venom apparent in her voice. All calmness has left her. "Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have taken you to the Holy Tomb. However, my trust in the Professor and belief they wouldn’t let themselves be swayed by the likes of you clouded my own judgement and allowed you to snake your way in."

"Is this another one of those monsters that has tried to hurt the lives of innocent people?” Dimitri mutters, seething with rage. His hand ready to draw his lance to strike Phistomel down. “Are you part of those wretched foes who caused torment to those villagers in Remire Village and killed our Professor’s father?”

"Now, now, don't be reckless and accuse someone you don’t even know personally, Princeling,” Phistomel frollicks as he walks close to Dimitri, ignoring the prince's aggression. “That isn’t a smart move for a future king to do.” He chuckles a bit and winks. 

“Although I can say I’m completely innocent on that front. I’m not part of that group.” Phistomel nonchalantly responds. “In fact, I bear my own resentment against them.”

“Even then your mannerisms are a sign that you’re up to no good,” Dimitri says bitterly. “I cannot believe that the Professor or my father trusted you.”

“Naive,” Phistomel hollowly smirks at Dimitri. ”Deeming someone’s moral character based on their mannerisms and potential connections to other evildoers alone. You are more judgemental than I expected, Princeling.”

Dimitri grits his teeth together. He doesn’t say anything, but his anger is visible.

"How dare you set foot in this sacred tomb?" Rhea hisses at Phistomel. "The goddess banished your kind from this land centuries ago, yet you choose to invade her resting place. Do you have any sort of dignity?"

Phistomel playfully sneers. He tilts his head and rolls his fingers as he walks around the tomb.

"I must admit that dignity isn't my strong suit," Phistomel teases, grinning wide. "But at the very least I asked permission to come instead of just showing up uninvited. Wasn't that polite of me?"

"What are you after?" Rhea furiously demands, ignoring Phistomel's 'question.' "Are you trying to disrupt the goddess’ rest and take her remains, like your kind did in the times long forgotten?"

"Feh, I have no interest in the goddess’ remains," Phistomel rebukes. "What I am interested in is your precious little Professor right here." He points at Byleth's direction.

Rhea's expression is of pure rage, as if she would attack Phistomel at any moment.

"You are not allowed to hurt the Professor," she commands. "I will make sure of it."

"What are you going to do, stab me?" Phistomel provokes. The tone of his voice is playful, as if he didn't take Rhea's threat seriously. He holds his left hand on his cheek, with a mocking smile on his face. "Besides I didn't exactly plan to hurt them. I just want to challenge them into a fight."

"Challenge?" Byleth asks, their expression being slightly surprised.

"Indeed," Phistomel nods. "I want to challenge you and your students into a duel. Like I said when we met, I was rather impressed by your abilities. However, observing one’s fighting capabilities is quite different from experiencing them firsthand. So, I would like to see them in action myself. Consider this your final test before we do any further negotiations."

“Further negotiations?” Dimitri yells with shock. “What does this vile monster even mean with that? We have to stop him before he does any more harm.”

"Professor, defeat this vile foe at once. He deceived you and shall receive the punishment he deserves." Rhea commands.

"Bring it on," Phistomel cackles maniacally. "Show me your true power, Fell Star!"

* * *

[Victory Condition: Defeat the enemy commander]

[Defeat Condition: All units fall in battle (casual)/Byleth or Dimitri falls in battle (classic)]

“At long last, our fated duel is beginning,” Phistomel declares dramatically. “Defeat me and prove to me your true strength.”

“To think that a monster like that managed to sneak into the sacred chambers of the Holy Tomb, “ Rhea sharply commands. “Defeat this wicked foe and bring him to justice.”

“I refuse to believe that Professor or my father trusted someone like this monster,” Dimitri shouts in disbelief. “We must defeat him no matter what.”

This Chapter's battle is pretty much an altered version of the standard Chapter 11 battle. However, you don't have a subgoal to protect the crest stones from the enemy units. Instead, the goal of the map is simply to defeat the enemy commander, Phistomel. Most of the regular enemy units are either mages or archers being around 20-23 level, with the affiliation “Mysterious Faction.” The placements of the enemy units are similar as in the standard version of the Chapter, however, in this version of the battle, there aren't any demonic beasts you need to worry about. 

Phistomel himself is a level 25 infantry type of unit with an unique class, Renegade. He is fast with high dexterity, luck and magic, but has an awful defense stat. Phistomel’s personal skill is "Chosen Savior," which adds +20 mt in his gambits while he has full HP. He uses a new gauntlet weapon called Wicked Claws, which are magic based gauntlets that have a chance to inflict poison ailment on anyone hit by it. In addition, he is capable of using a new spell exclusive to him, Catastrofe Ψ. It is a dark magic type of spell which is capable of dealing a decent to a good amount of damage from a distance (ranged around five tiles).

Phistomel is a rare case of an enemy commander who will move without provocation no matter on what difficulty you are playing on. His AI will primarily target Byleth, fighting anyone on the way to them. 

Phistomel has a standard pre-battle dialogue against most units. In addition, he has unique pre-battle dialogues with Byleth and Dimitri.

Phistomel’s standard pre-battle dialogue with most units:

"You're not the one I desire to challenge," Phistomel says slightly disappointed. "But I guess you shall suffice. Show me what you are capable of!"

Phistomel’s unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth:

"I have always been impressed by your skill, but now, I can see it in action at long last," Phistomel cheerfully compliments. "My heart is racing from this excitement! Show me what you are truly capable of and make this battle one worth to be remembered!"

Phistomel’s unique pre-battle dialogue with Dimitri:

"To think the Professor or my father trusted someone like you,” Dimitri shouts.  


"You wound me, Princeling," Phistomel mocks, with a faux hurt voice. "I’m not that horrible. Besides, your view of justice is too rigid. Too black- and white."

"What do you understand of justice, you monster?!" Dimitri furiously asks.

“Good question,” Phistomel teases. "If you think you’re so righteous then show me it, Princeling. Show me this justice you live by!"

Overall, the map should be relatively easy, as most of the normal enemies are quite standard and easy to deal with. Due to the map layout being the same as in the standard chapter 11 map, the map itself doesn't have any notable gimmicks or oddities either. That being said, the biggest challenge is by far defeating Phistomel himself.

Due to his abysmal defenses, Phistomel can easily be defeated in one to three physical attacks, depending on which unit you are using. Strong or fast physical attackers such as Dimitri or Felix are good options for defeating Phistomel. Felix in particular is a good choice, as he is a strong physical attacker with good speed and dexterity, allowing him to hit first as well as avoid Phistomel’s attacks.

However, due to Phistomel’s ridiculously high dexterity, good luck in successfully even landing an attack on him in the first place. In addition, Phistomel can deal strong magic attacks both with his claw attacks and his spells, With high chance to deal critical damage thanks to his high luck stat, which makes it rather risky in fighting him with more physically strong or tanky units such as Dedue. Furthermore, his claw gauntlets have a chance to inflict poison on your units. A good choice in fighting Phistomel is either using a unit with high resistance such as Mercedes or a unit with high dexterity such as Ashe.

The best way to defeat Phistomel is to use a gambit to rattle him and attack him after he has been rattled. Keep in mind that even in this state he's still capable of using Catastrofe Ψ, as it is a long range spell (with a range of five tiles), so be careful.

* * *

"Impressive," Phistomel congratulates Byleth, his voice sounding surprisingly genuine. "Very impressive indeed. Your skills will never cease to amaze me, Fell Star. CONGRATULATIONS at your victory." He claps his hands slowly, as if he had seen a play.

"However, I'm not quite done here. There is still one more thing I need to do before I leave your goddess’ little resting chamber."

"What more do you want?" Rhea hisses.

"It's simple really," Phistomel hollowly smirks at Rhea, lifting his hands up in a simple gesture. "I am here to ask one question of your precious little vessel. The true reason I came here and challenged them in the first place."

A suffocating silence takes the tomb. Phistomel slowly walks towards Byleth. He reaches his hand towards them in a welcoming gesture, as he finally asks his question.

"Will you join forces with me, Fell Star?" Phistomel smiles at Byleth as he lets the question linger in the air. He still holds his hand out to them. Another silence falls over the group, it feels as if time itself has stopped.

"How dare you be this foolish?" Rhea questions in disbelief as she breaks the silence, anger clear in her tone. "The Professor would never even consider joining your ilk."

"Oh, I certainly dare," Phistomel spits back at the Archbishop. "The reason I even visited your lovely little Monastery in the first place was to find a partner who could help me to fulfill my goal. Someone powerful and determined enough to help me on my kinds’ road to true salvation and defeat the false prophets who lead us astray. And find one I did. Someone who possesses the exact same power the King of Liberation did in the times long ago. What a wonderful stroke of fortune I had."

Phistomel holds a dramatic pause. One of his hands is behind his back whereas the other is curled in front of him in a dramatic posture. After a while he continues.

"Ever since I found out that your little professor over here was capable of wielding the Sword of the Creator itself, I knew that they were the one I was searching for. The more I observed them, the more impressed I became of their capabilities and the more certain I became. And so I contrived a plan to try to get them to my side. I used my disguise of Joshua Eimgar to become closer with them and earn their trust. And once they trusted me, I would reveal myself and ask if they wanted to cooperate with me."

“Is it true?” Rhea asks bitterly. “Did you know that the merchant was this wicked foe all along?”

Byleth shakes their head.

"Have you been thinking about what I said back when we met in the forest?" Phistomel directs his attention back to Byleth. "You and I, partners in crime. Showing the truth to the whole wide world. Avenging your father by destroying the man who took him from you? What do you think about it? What do you say to my offer?"

Byleth thinks for a moment. Phistomel's offer of truth and revenge did seem rather interesting. However, there is something they still were hesitant over.

"What about my students?" they ask Phistomel.

"Of course, your students are allowed to follow you, I'm not going to stop them. Even the Princeling can follow if he so chooses." Phistomel shrugs "However should they choose to follow me, they have to abandon this monastery they once called home and turn against everyone they once knew and loved. Just like you have to do as well."

“Leave the monastery?” Byleth asks.

“Indeed,” Phistomel responds. “Should you join me, you have to leave the monastery. I thought that was rather clear, given how the Archbishop feels about me.” 

“Professor, are you sure about this?” Dimitri asks. “To abandon everything and everyone you know for the sake of this monster?”

“Monster? Me?” Phistomel chuckles. “You think I’m a monster? Truly shows how little you know about me and the greater picture.” He straightens himself up a bit. 

“You certainly have done nothing to convince me otherwise,” Dimitri says sternly.

Rhea is visibly enraged at Phistomel. She walks to Byleth, standing between them and Phistomel.

"Professor, do not listen to this traitorous monster’s words," Rhea warns Byleth. "He is a wicked foe who just tries to manipulate you in siding with him. You should kill him at once."

"So, which is it?" Phistomel resumes his attention back to Byleth, standing right across them. Once again he has his hand reached out towards them. "The choice is yours, Fell Star. Do you join forces with me, or do you decline my offer in favor of Lady Seiros? The moment of your decision has arrived."

**[This decision will drastically change the story.]**

**> Side with Phistomel**

**> Refuse Phistomel's offer**

**_> Side with Phistomel_ **

**[Are you certain about your decision?]**

**> Yes**

Byleth takes Phistomel's hand. Phistomel smiles at them,his grin splitting his face.

"GWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" Phistomel cackles roaringly. "You certainly are an interesting one, aren't you? I knew my intuition in seeing the potential of you was correct. Welcome aboard. TO THE ROAD OF SALVATION! TO THE SIDE OF THE TRUE VICTORS!"

"How dare you," Rhea spits bitterly. It is hard to determine whether she aims it at Byleth or Phistomel.

"Professor..." Dimitri mutters, seemingly shocked. “To side with a monster like that. How could you…”

Byleth just looks at him somberly.

"Looks like you have made your mind up about me, Princeling." Phistomel sighs deeply. “How disappointing. You could have made such a great ally. But well then, despise me if you must.”

Phistomel has one of his arms open, another relaxed, hand closed.

“Although before me and the Professor take our leave, there is one last thing I want to give you, Princeling,” Phistomel dramatically offers. “Call it a parting gift.”

“What are you trying to…” 

“Oh, I’m not trying anything,” Phistomel shrugs his head as he holds one of his hands up. “I just offer to tell you the truth.”

“What?”

“Do you want to know the truth? Of what truly happened on that horrible day.” Phistomel stops grinning, as he ominously utters the following words.

_ “I can tell you the truth about the Tragedy of Duscur.” _

Upon hearing these words, Dimitri freezes.

“What do you know about the Tragedy?” Dimitri demands. Had Phistomel been any closer to him, he would’ve easily snapped him in half.

“Oh, I know a lot about the Tragedy,” Phistomel responds casually as he shrugs with his hands. “In fact, I saw it happen with my own eyes. I can tell you everything I know.”

“Tell me,” Dimitri demands the answer. “Who caused the Tragedy? Did the Flame Emperor murder my father?”

“The Flame Emperor is not responsible for the Tragedy,” Phistomel shrugs his head. “They were just a puppet part of a much greater scheme and had nothing to do with it. No, the one responsible for murdering your father was no other than the ones who created The Flame Emperor in the first place! That’s right, the hidden puppet masters behind the shadows were part of my kind.“

Before Dimitri can react in any way, Phistomel continues his recount.

"Your father’s vision of an ideal world was admirable," Phistomel regretfully recounts. "Everyone is allowed to do whatever they want regardless of their status. However, such a naive and idealistic vision of a world stood in the way of their greater goals. So, he had simply to be taken away from the picture."

"What did you..."

Phistomel grins.

"Oh, not much" Phistomel dramatically declares. "Just took care of him. Handled the finishing blow so to speak. Call it mercy, if you want to."

Everything stops.

"That’s right princeling. **_I TOOK YOUR PRECIOUS FATHER AWAY FROM YOU._** " Phistomel smugly cackles.

Upon hearing this, Dimitri is still from shock. The only thing that moves is his trembling arm. His expression is horrified. 

"You…You…You," Dimitri repeats the same words over and over, voice trembling with anger. "You… you’re joking right?" His expression switches into a blank stare.

After a while of repeating the phrase over and over, Dimitri stops. He stands completely still, like a doll. His expression remains empty, vacant stare.

The stare switches to a wicked smile.

"You claimed you were friends with my father yet you were the one who killed him?" Dimitri shouts, enraged. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM AND YOU CHOSE NOT TO!"

“By the time I arrived, it would have been too late to save him. Even if I hadn’t done the finishing blow, he would either have died to his wounds or someone else most likely would have finished him off.”

By this point, Dimitri doesn’t listen to Phistomel anymore. Rage filling his eyes, he dashes towards Phistomel, attempting to strike him down with a swipe of his lance. Phistomel dodges the lance, moving past the prince with ease. He still is having his wicked smile, as if the attack was nothing.

"So, the Princeling is getting fed up now, is he?" Phistomel grins. "Good! Good, I say! Magnificent! Excellent! Show me the rage flowing inside you! Show me the beast within!"

"I will destroy you, you monster!" Dimitri shouts, attempting to strike Phistomel again. "I will strike you down no matter the cost! You will pay for all those people you have slaughtered! I will break your bones and tear them into pieces! I will rip that grin from your face!"

"WONDERFUL! I would love to see you try!" Phistomel dodges the attack again as he provokes Dimitri, tone somewhere between playful and sinister. "Go ahead, Prince of Lions! Rip this snake’s head off! Do it, and your friends see what kind of monster you truly are. Or are you afraid? Are you afraid of showing your true colors?"

For a while, the two exchange blows, Phistomel dodging the slashes. After a while, Dimitri tries to strike one more time, striking at Phistomel’s chest. This time however, Phistomel stands completely still. He doesn't move an inch ‘til the lance is almost close to his chest. At the last possible second, he finally moves his finger. A surge of dark energy blasts through him, removing the lance from Dimitri’s hands.

“Nice try, brave little knight,” Phistomel mockingly compliments. “I’m quite impressed by your determination. However determination alone isn’t quite enough.”

Dimitri’s furious expression turns to shock. The crown prince is staring at his lance, laying on the ground next to him.

“How?” He shouts in disbelief.

Phistomel sneers mockingly.

"You thought you could defeat me so easily, didn’t you, Princeling?” Phistomel grins. 

"Foolish.  _ You are not aware of what I am capable of. _ "

"Well, I had fun playing with you, but now, I’m off." Phistomel playfully waves his hand. " _ Ciao~ _ "

With a simple move of his hand, Phistomel manages to create a strange red light. It surrounds Phistomel and Byleth as the two vanish, leaving nothing behind.

______________________________________________________

  
  


The location the two teleported to is narrow and dim. Due to the darkness, it is hard to determine where they are, although it seems to be beneath the surface.

"Dimitri..." Byleth solemnly ponders.

"I wish there had been another way, but sadly there wasn't," Phistomel says. "The Princeling had made up his mind. He is too stubborn and driven in his revenge to be convinced. Something I have seen and experienced far too well."

Phistomel sighs a bit.

"Well, not like it matters anymore," he chuckles a bit. "The Princeling has made his choice and you made yours. There’s not much we can do anymore."

"Did you kill the king?" Byleth asks.

"Did I kill the late king?" Phistomel playfully repeats their question. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I did not. From a certain point of view, I guess you could say so. Albeit there's a little more to it than that. Perhaps I will one day share that story with you." He looks at the distance, smiling.

"We should be going, before the Princeling catches us," Phistomel sharpens himself. "We have much bigger issues to worry about than a revenge-driven brat, now don't we?"

The two leave the narrow and dim location and move towards their destination.

"I do hope you know there’s no turning back now," Phistomel says. "This is the point of no return."

This, for Byleth, was the end of the life they knew. This was a decision they couldn't back down from.

With these words, the screen fades to black.

This is the end of the story you know.

This is the start of something new.

This is the point of no return.

This is....the Obsidian Eclipse.

_**~Welcome to the hidden route: Obsidian Eclipse.~** _


	5. Throne of Deception (Golden Deer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your house ventures into the Holy Tomb to receive a revelation from the goddess. Unbeknownst to your group however, a traitor hides amongst you. (Golden Deer version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the three versions I made of this chapter, this one is probably my favorite. I loved writing Joshua's interaction with Claude a ton, more so than with the other two lords. And some of the revelations in this variant were just *chef kiss*.

**Betrayal in the Holy Tomb**

**White Clouds, Ch 11: Throne of Deception (Golden Deer)**

On the day of the revelation ceremony, Byleth is standing with Claude at the monastery hall. The other Golden Deer students most likely already at the catacombs as Byleth and Claude were waiting for Joshua. However, there was still something on Byleth's mind that kept them from departing.

Joshua is awfully late. Didn't he promise to come to meet Byleth and Claude here before their departure to the Holy Tomb? Something seems slightly off.

"What's the matter, Teach?" Claude asks with his usual casual tone. "You look like you're lost in your thoughts. Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Byleth tries to dismiss Claude's comment.

"Cut that out," Claude notes, his playfulness being replaced by... Anger? Concern?This was one of the few times Byleth had trouble reading him "There must be something on your mind, right?"

After hesitating, Byleth admits concerns regarding Joshua.

"The traveling merchant we're going to meet before we head off to the Holy Tomb?" Claude inquiries. "I've met him briefly a few times, he's pretty excitable. Not to mention he seems to know quite a lot about the things going on in Fódlan. The guy could have a ton of useful information. Although, after the whole thing with Tomas, I'm not quite sure if trusting people right away with this kind of grand information is the best idea."

"I trust Joshua," Byleth insists.

"Well, I don’t plan on changing your mind," Claude shrugs and shakes his head. "Just...be careful, ok?"

As the two are talking, Joshua comes into the hall. He seems his usual jolly self, with an excited expression on his face.

"Pardon me for being so late," Joshua apologizes. "I just had some...errands to do. Some preparations for our trip ahead. But now that's done, I can finally join your company." Joshua smiles at the two.

"And speaking of the man himself," Claude chipperly notes. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh is that so?" Joshua asks curiously. "Sounds like I came at the right time then. Name's Joshua Eimgar. Although I assume you know that now don’t you, Mr. Strategist?"

"Indeed I do,” Claude casually "We have talked a fair bit, after all. Didn't know you were friends with Teach."

"Well now you know," Joshua cheerfully smiles. " It is quite a stroke of luck we had talked even before meeting here. Like someone could say, this world is smaller than we think."

"You could say that," Claude nods. "But still, it's rather amazing to think that Teach is friends with a travelling merchant as experienced and knowledgeable as you. You have a ton of interesting wares and stories to tell about them and your travels. And your knowledge of Fódlan and its history and secrets is rather impressive."

"You flatter me, schemey boy," Joshua humbly chuckles. "Although, I guess there is some truth to that. I have visited quite a few notable places and met quite a few important figures during my travels. Did you know that once I met your grandfather, Duke Riegan, himself?"

"Really?" Claude asks, surprised. "Didn't know you had met gramps. Neither of you mentioned that before."

"I’m afraid calling it a meeting with any sort of nuance is overselling it," Joshua starts explaining. "But yes, I did meet your grandfather once. During one of my travels in Alliance territory, I just so happened to sneak into a meeting. Regrettably, I had to leave rather soon. The other Alliance nobles weren't too thrilled at my arriving unannounced." 

"That sounds rather unfortunate," Claude comments.

"It wasn’t all bad," Joshua casually responds, smiling awkwardly and touching his cheek with his index finger. "I did manage to find an apprentice for myself during the whole ordeal."

Joshua chuckles a bit.

"Well, as amusing as the story of that whole ordeal is, I won't bother you with the details right now. Since we have much more interesting things to focus on," Joshua says cheerfully. "Such as you. Your intelligence, way with words and thirst for research are all admirable qualities."

"I wouldn’t say I’m admirable," Claude attempts to diminish Joshua’s compliment. "However, I do appreciate your words."

"The pleasure is all mine," Joshua responds, chuckling briefly.

"I must say, for the longest time, I didn’t even know that the Duke even had a grandson as a legitimate heir," Joshua comments. "During my travels I heard no such word til recently. And I have travelled across Fódlan so many times."

"Speaking of which, where exactly are you from?" Claude asks. "Sure, you’re a traveling merchant, but I never got to ask if you were originally from the Empire, the Kingdom or the Alliance."

"I’m not from any of them," Joshua responds surprisingly casually. "In fact, I’m not even from Fódlan to begin with."

"Where are you from then?" Claude asks. "If I had to guess, I would say you’re either from Dagda or Albinea."

"Wrong again," Joshua smirks victoriously. "I’m from Malum."

"Malum?" Claude repeats the information, slightly confused. "I gotta admit, this is the first time I’ve heard of it."

"That is because it’s a land whose existence has been erased from records," Joshua responds. "An ancient civilization lost to history, with culture, weapons and magic quite different from anything you are familiar with."

"An ancient civilisation lost to history," Claude wonders. "That does sound quite interesting. Yet the fact there’s no information about it does seem rather odd. Especially if it’s so different from anything we are familiar with."

"Clever thinking, schemey boy," Joshua compliments Claude. "You have a fair point, under normal circumstances, a place like Malum would be recognized everywhere. Yet it is utterly forgotten. And why is that? You see, the Malum that once prospered is no more. All that remains are ruins, remains of a time long since passed."

"Wait, you are telling me you’re from somewhere that has been forgotten in history and is nothing but ruins?" Claude asks, confused. "How is that even possible?"

"I would love to tell you, but I’m afraid every merchant must have his secrets," Joshua teases. "And this happens to be mine. After all, it's difficult to talk about a land long since fallen to ruins. A land whose existence has been forgotten." Joshua smiles. Under his cheerful smile seems hints of longing, although it’s hard to notice.

"I must say, for someone who isn’t even from Fódlan to begin with, you know a lot about it." Claude compliments.

"I have been traveling around here for quite a long time," Joshua responds. "In addition, despite there’s actually some connection with here and where I’m from."

"Wait, you’re saying there’s a connection between Fódlan and Malum?" Claude asks bewildered.

"Yes," Joshua responds, smiling mysteriously. "A connection that has been lost to time. Although as much as I would love to tell you more, I’m afraid I cannot at the present moment. The ceremony begins soon, afterall."

"You’re right," Claude says. "Let’s get going there, shall we?"

The three depart to the Holy Tomb together.

* * *

"Are you surprised, Professor?" Rhea asks. "This is the Holy Tomb."

The underground catacomb is quite different from anything on the surface. It is vast and hollow. The location has an ancient aura about it, as if it stood still in time all these years, a remnant from the ancient history of Fódlan. 

"That mechanism for descending underground back there," Claude ponders with awe, "What powers it? When I tried to come by myself it wouldn't even budge..."

"I'm not quite sure what gives this machine its power,” Joshua responds, looking at the machines in awe. "I must admit I never expected to find machines as advanced as these in Fódlan. I have to admit, seeing them gives me a sense of nostalgia.” His expression is somewhat longing, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children," Rhea explains. "It is said that our creator - the goddess Sothis - sat upon this very throne."

Rhea diverts her attention to Byleth.

"Professor, do you recognize this throne?" she asks them, gesturing to the large, green throne at the edge of the vast catacomb.

Byleth looks at the throne. Upon seeing it they instantly recognize it.

This was the throne where the progenitor god Sothis had sat in centuries ago, back in the days of Fódlan when it was still young.

This was the throne Byleth had seen Sothis sitting on during their dreams even before they first properly met. The throne they had seen that fateful night in Remire Village they had met the three heirs of Fódlan. And the throne they saw at their lowest point, before Sothis fused into them, creating one, enlightened being capable of harnessing the true power of gods.

They nod at Rhea.

"So long," Rhea whispers longingly, gazing at the distance. "I have waited so very long for this day."

"Sit upon the throne," Rhea gestures towards the throne. "I have no doubt you will be gifted with a revelation from the goddess."

Upon the Archbishop's request, Byleth sits on the ancient throne.

The throne Sothis herself once upon a time had sat on.

"Well?" Rhea asks. Her voice has a sense of anticipation.

Byleth sits on the throne. They wait and wait for something to happen. For a voice to be heard. For the goddess Sothis to talk them once more.

Nothing happens.

"It was supposed to be but a step away" Rhea decries. A bit of despair can be heard in her voice. "What could be possibly missing?"

"So, your plan was to summon the goddess herself?" Joshua asks. Something about his demeanor seems off. "And you planned to use the Professor as your little vessel to bring her back. How adorable." Joshua smiles. His smile is hollow, as if he was mocking Rhea.

For a second, Rhea seems surprised at Joshua’s remark.

"The professor is not a vessel," Rhea attempts to calmly respond to the merchant’s claim. "They were simply blessed by the goddess herself."

"Even if that is the case, did you seriously expect the goddess to just appear in the front of the Professor, to give them her blessings?" Joshua continues questioning, slight mockery in his tone. "That is a rather far fetched concept."

"There is no reason to doubt the goddess or the Holy Tomb's power," Rhea rebukes. She tries to keep her calm demeanor, but desperation and shock can be heard in her voice. "Even if she is long gone, the goddess should be able to communicate with us via her throne. So why has she not appeared to give Professor a revelation? Is there some kind of disturbance preventing her?"

Joshua smirks a bit.

"It's not a disturbance," he tauntingly smiles at Rhea, eyes closed. "You're just seriously thinking she would come back if someone with her power sits on the throne. How pitiful."

"Are you doubting the goddess or her power?" Rhea asks with slight anger.

"It's not that I am doubting the goddess’ power," he responds. "It's just that you seriously believe that a vessel hosting her power is enough to bring her back. You are just as naive of a fool as I remember, Seiros."

Upon hearing the name, Rhea's eyes narrow. She glares at Joshua, as if she was readying herself for something.

_ "Who are you?" _ she demands.

Joshua stares at the Archbishop. He doesn't respond to her question, only smiles at her. His smile is a bitter and mocking sneer, as if he’s taunting her.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Joshua chuckles a bit. There’s no usual chipper excitement in his chuckle, only bitter mockery. "Very well then, I guess I have to spell it out to you. A shame really, all things considered." Joshua sighs briefly as he shakes his head, before distancing himself from the rest of the group.

"I must admit, I had fun pretending to be one of your kind, "Joshua sighs. There's some kind of remorse and humanity in his voice. "But each play must have its end, I’m afraid." With a flash of light, Joshua changes his form. A familiar-looking man with white shoulder-length hair, blood-red eyes and black attire save for his bright red scarf.

_ Phistomel. _

"At last, I have made my grand entrance." Phistomel declares dramatically, doing a little bow and wink. "The bringer of the light and the **true savior** of the Agarthans, Phistomel, has made his appearance. Recognize me, Saint Seiros?" He grins at Rhea.

Rhea grinds her teeth together, trying to keep her composure.

" _ You _ ," Rhea hisses, venom apparent in her voice. All calmness has left her. "Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have taken you to the Holy Tomb. However, my trust in the Professor and belief they wouldn’t let themselves be swayed by the likes of you clouded my own judgement and allowed you to snake your way in." 

"Another one of these villains in disguise?” Claude sighs half-amused. "This is starting to become quite predictable, in all honesty.”

Phistomel cackles at Claude's remark. "That is a good one. We Agarthans are quite predictable at this hiding in plain sight thing, aren't we?" He shrugs his arms with an amused expression.

“Agarthans,” Claude repeats the information. “So that is what you shady folks are called. Although I still don’t understand what you’re trying to accomplish.”

Phistomel smirks at Claude.

"I cannot speak for those you have been facing off against, but I have two goals in my mind," Phistomel responds playfully, before turning his voice more serious. "Salvation and revenge."

"Whatever that means it's for no good, " Rhea hisses, before Phistomel is allowed to explain any further. "How dare you enter your foot on this sacred tomb? The goddess banished your kind from this land centuries ago, yet you choose to invade her resting place. Do you have any sort of dignity?"

Phistomel playfully sneers. He tilts his head and rolls his fingers as he walks around the tomb.

"I must admit that dignity isn't my strong suit," Phistomel teases, grinning wide. "But at the very least I asked permission to come instead of just showing up uninvited. Wasn't that rather polite of me?"

"What are you after?" Rhea furiously demands, ignoring Phistomel's “question.” "Are you trying to disrupt the goddess’ rest and take her remains, like your kind did in the times long ago?"

"Feh, I have no interest in the goddess’ remains," Phistomel rebukes. "What I am interested in is your precious little Professor right here." He points at Byleth's direction.

Rhea's expression is of pure rage, as if she would attack Phistomel at any moment.

"You are not allowed to hurt the Professor," she commands. "I will make sure of it."

"What are you going to do, stab me?" Phistomel provokes. The tone of his voice is playful, as if he didn't take Rhea's threat seriously. He holds his left hand on his cheek, with a mocking smile on his face. "Besides I didn't exactly plan to hurt them. I just want to challenge them into a fight."

"Challenge?" Byleth asks, their expression being slightly surprised.

"Indeed," Phistomel nods. "I want to challenge you and your students into a duel. Like I said when we met, I was rather impressed by your abilities. However, observing one’s fighting capabilities is quite different from experiencing them firsthand. So, I would like to see them in action myself. Consider this your final test before we do any further negotiations."

“I’m not quite sure what he means by these ‘negotiations’ he’s referring to,” Claude says. “However, we can think about that later. For now we have to focus on his challenge.”

"Professor, defeat this vile foe at once. He deceived you and shall receive the punishment he deserves." Rhea commands.

"Bring it on," Phistomel cackles maniacally. "Show me your true power, Fell Star!"

* * *

[Victory Condition: Defeat the enemy commander]

[Defeat Condition: All units fall in battle (casual)/Byleth or Claude falls in battle (classic)]

"At long last, our fated duel is beginning," Phistomel declares dramatically. "Defeat me and prove to me your true strength."

"To think that a monster like that managed to sneak into the sacred chambers of the Holy Tomb," Rhea sharply commends. "Defeat this wicked foe and bring him to justice."

"This Phistomel guy's gotta be connected to everything that's been going on recently," Claude says. "But we have to defeat him first before we can figure out how."

This Chapter's battle is pretty much an altered version of the standard Chapter 11 battle. However, you don't have a subgoal to protect the crest stones from the enemy units. Instead, the goal of the map is simply to defeat the enemy commander, Phistomel. Most of the regular enemy units are either mages or archers being around 20-23 level, with the affiliation “Mysterious Faction.” The placements of the enemy units are similar as in the standard version of the Chapter, however, in this version of the battle, there aren't any demonic beasts you need to worry about. 

Phistomel himself is a level 25 infantry type of unit with an unique class, Renegade. He is fast with high dexterity, luck and magic, but has an awful defense stat. Phistomel’s personal skill is "Chosen Savior," which adds +20 mt in his gambits while he has full HP. He uses a new gauntlet weapon called Wicked Claws, which are magic-based gauntlets that have a chance to inflict poison ailment on anyone hit by it. In addition, he is capable of using a new spell exclusive to him, Catastrofe Ψ. It is a dark magic type of spell which is capable of dealing a decent to a good amount of damage from a distance (ranged around five tiles).

Phistomel is a rare case of an enemy commander who will move without provocation no matter on what difficulty you are playing on. His AI will primarily target Byleth, fighting anyone on the way to them. 

Phistomel has a standard pre-battle dialogue against most units. In addition, he has unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth, Claude and Lysithea.

Phistomel’s standard pre-battle dialogue with most units:

"You’re not the one I desire to challenge,” Phistomel says slightly disappointedly. "But I guess you shall suffice. Show me what you are capable of!"

Phistomel’s unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth:

"I have always been impressed by your skill, but now, I can see it in action at long last" Phistomel cheerfully compliments. "My heart is racing from this excitement! Show me what you are truly capable of and make this battle one worth to be remembered!"

Phistomel’s unique pre-battle dialogue with Claude:

"Your appearance, ability to mimic humans and potentially shady intentions do seem quite familiar," Claude observes his foe. "Are you part of the same group as Solon and Kronya?"

"I’m not," Phistomel responds quickly, bitterness underneath his casual dramatics. "They may be the same kind as I, however, I am not part of that group. If anything, I have my own bone to pick with that foolish faction they were part of."

"Looks like there's some sort of civil war going between multiple shady groups right under our noses," Claude remarks, sounding playfully worried. "I definitely don't want to be stuck between that conflict if that ever comes to light."

"Normally, I would be rather amused by your observation," Phistomel comments at Claude's remark half bemused. "But now is not the time for some witty chit chat. _ Engarde! _ Show me that you're more than just a pretty face and some snappy remarks!"

Phistomel’s unique pre-battle dialogue with Lysithea:

"I admit, sometimes I feel pity on how merciless my kind can be with who they choose to experiment on,” Phistomel sighs, with a hint of remorse and sorrow in his voice. “Not even innocent children are out of their limits."

"I'm not a..." Lysithea grumbles, before she stops from shock. "Wait a minute, how did you know? Are you one of the people who experimented on me?"

"Not exactly," Phistomel denies. "I recognize some traits of the other experiments in you, but I'm not associated with that group. Not anymore, at least."

"I don't care! If you were with them, I'll strike you down so no one else will suffer like I did ever again," Lysithea determinedly says.

Overall, the map should be relatively easy, as most of the normal enemies are quite standard and easy to deal with. Due to the map layout being the same as in the standard chapter 11 map, the map itself doesn't have any notable gimmicks or oddities either. 

The biggest challenge is by far defeating Phistomel himself. Due to his abysmal defenses, Phistomel can easily be defeated in one to three physical attacks, depending on which unit you are using. Strong or fast physical attackers such as Hilda, are good options for defeating Phistomel. However, due to Phistomel’s ridiculously high dexterity, good luck in successfully even landing an attack on him in the first place. 

In addition, Phistomel can deal strong magic attacks both with his claw attacks and his spells, With high chance to deal critical damage thanks to his high luck stat, which does make it rather risky in fighting him with more physically strong or tanky units such as Raphael or Hilda. Furthermore, his claw gauntlets have a chance to inflict poison on your units. 

A good choice in fighting Phistomel is either using a unit with high resistance or dexterity such as Lysithea. The best way to defeat Phistomel is to use a gambit to rattle him and attack him after he has been rattled. Keep in mind that even in this state he's still capable of using Catastrofe Ψ, as it is a long-range spell (with a range of five tiles), so be careful.

* * *

"Impressive," Phistomel congratulates Byleth, his voice sounding surprisingly genuine. "Very impressive indeed. Your skills will never cease to amaze me, Fell Star. CONGRATULATIONS at your victory." He claps his hands slowly, as if he had seen a play.

"However, I'm not quite done here. There is still one more thing I need to do before I leave your goddess’ little resting chamber."

"What more do you want?" Rhea hisses.

"It's simple really," Phistomel hollowly smirks at Rhea, lifting his hands up in a simple gesture. "I am here to ask one question of your precious little vessel. The true reason I came here and challenged them in the first place."

A suffocating silence takes the tomb. Phistomel slowly walks towards Byleth. He reaches his hand towards them in a welcoming gesture, as he finally asks his question.

"Will you join forces with me, Fell Star?" Phistomel smiles at Byleth as he lets the question linger in the air. He still holds his hand out to them. Another silence falls over the group, it feels as if time itself has stopped.

"How dare you be this foolish?" Rhea questions in disbelief as she breaks the silence, anger clear in her tone. "The Professor would never even consider joining your ilk."

"Oh, I certainly dare," Phistomel spits back at the Archbishop. "The reason I even visited your lovely little Monastery in the first place was to find a partner who could help me to fulfill my goal. Someone powerful and determined enough to help me on my kinds’ road to true salvation and defeat the false prophets who lead us astray. And find one I did. Someone who possesses the exact same power the King of Liberation did in the times long ago. What a wonderful stroke of fortune I had."

Phistomel holds a dramatic pause. One of his hands is behind his back whereas the other is curled in front of him in a dramatic posture. After a while, he continues.

"Ever since I found out that your little professor over here was capable of wielding the Sword of Creator itself, I knew that they were the one I was searching for. The more I observed them, the more impressed I became of their capabilities and the more certain I became. And so I contrived a plan to try to get them to my side. I used my disguise of Joshua Eimgar to become closer with them and earn their trust. And once they trusted me, I would ask if they wanted to cooperate with me."

"Is it true?" Rhea asks bitterly. "Did you know that the merchant was this wicked foe all along?"

Byleth shakes their head.

"Have you been thinking about what I said back when we met in the Sealed Forest?" Phistomel directs his attention back to Byleth. "You and I, partners in crime. Showing the truth to the whole wide world. Avenging your father by destroying the man who took him from you? What do you think about it? What do you say to my offer?"

"Wait, what is this whole ‘destroying the man who took your father’ thing about?" Claude asks, stepping in before Byleth can say anything. "I thought that we already had taken care of the ones who killed your father back in the Sealed Forest, Teach. It’s best if you try to move on from this."

"Phistomel told me their leader is still out there," Byleth says, explaining to Claude the situation.

"So, there is this really dangerous and powerful guy who was truly responsible for your father’s death and Phistomel wants to join forces with you to defeating him," Claude repeats the information he found out. "I'm not quite sure if this is the smartest move, teach. Doing something solely because of vengeance doesn’t seem to be the wisest thing to do."

"Vengeance isn’t the only reason I want to join forces with them," Phistomel smugly corrects Claude. "There are other reasons as well. Such as telling the truth."

"Which is?" Claude questions.

Phistomel nonchalantly shakes his head.

"The truth about the world. About ongoings in Fódlan. About all these weird things that have happened in the Monastery. The truth about the Crests and Heroes relics."

Phistomel dramatically poses, arms flung outward like wings.

"The Church of Seiros claims that crests are blessings by the goddess who created this world and that the Relics were weapons used by the Ten Elites, heroes who saved this land during the days of ruin, ” Phistomel explains dramatically. “When in reality none of that is true. That is right. EVERYTHING THE CHURCH OF SEIROS TAUGHT YOU ABOUT THIS WORLD IS A LIE! ALL OF IT! The Crests and Relics are nothing more than ancient technology created from the blood of our enemies to make humans close to gods! The Ten Elites are frauds and criminals who became worshipped thanks to history rewriting them as heroes! And the Progenitor God is just a false deity who didn’t create humanity, but rather caused it into ruin!"

Phistomel clutches one of his hands into fist, another down.

“How can you be sure everything taught by the Church of Seiros is a lie?” Claude questions Phistomel. "While I do think the church is hiding something from us, what makes you think they falsified everything?"

"Because I come from a civilisation that was destroyed by the supposed Progenitor God," Phistomel bitterly responds, spitting his words. "A civilization that is advanced beyond anything you could even imagine! All that progress, all those people, destroyed by the descent of the False God. I have existed for longer than this false land built on lies and the blood of prosperous civilizations has!"

"You insolent creature," Rhea hisses at him. "First you invade the Progenitor God’s resting place and now you dare to tarnish her name and question the teachings of the Church of Seiros. How dare you?"

"I have no respect for those who create a civilisation out of nothing but lies and destruction," Phistomel responds with hollow smugness. "And that’s what you and your lovely little church are. Creators of an unjust system built on nothing but lies upon lies and corpses upon corpses."

"As if your own words are anything more than lies," Rhea sneers. "Your claims of the Progenitor God Sothis being a destroyer of civilizations is built on nothing but arrogance. She never destroyed any civilizations, she created and prospered them! Your kind was the one who destroyed the civilization she had built with her hard work and killed her with your cold dead hands!"

"A civilization created with hard work? Don't make me laugh!" Phistomel spits. "The Progenitor God did nothing but regress an already evolved mankind back to its infancy!"

Byleth and Claude look at each other surprised.

"Wait are you telling me, the Progenitor God was killed?" Claude asks. "This was never said in the teachings the Church of Seiros had."

"That is correct, schemey boy," Phistomel responds. "It is one of the many things the Church hides beneath their fabricated fairytale." He hollowly grins.

"That certainly adds proof to his claims," Claude wonders. "But even then, is what he claims the whole truth?"

“Do not listen to this manipulative snake,” Rhea demands, her eyes seething with fury. “He is doing nothing but trying to lie about the church’s motivations and about the world in order to get you to side with him. He and his kind are as destructive and monstrous as he is claiming our creator Sothis to be.”

“I may be destructive and a liar at times but at least I’m using my lies to advance my goal and am not covering my destruction up with butterflies and false peace,” Phistomel rebukes.

"I’m nothing like you, you monster," Rhea sneers.

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night," Phistomel chucklingly mocks Rhea, then changing his attention back to Byleth. "Anyways where was I, ah, the negotiation. If you choose to follow me, you have to leave the monastery. Given how the Archbishop feels about me, I think that’s rather obvious."

"What about my students?" Byleth asks Phistomel.

"Your students are allowed to follow you, I'm not going to stop them. Even the little strategist over here can follow if he so chooses." Phistomel responds. "However, much like with you, should they choose to follow me, they have to abandon this monastery they once called home and turn against everyone they once knew and loved.”

"To join Phistomel," Claude wonders. "I’m not quite sure about this."

"Think this carefully through, Teach," Claude concernedly says to Byleth. "While Phistomel seems to know a lot about what’s going on and his offer could have potential, we have no idea if anything he is saying is true. Not to mention he seems to be someone who will stop at nothing to get his goals realized. I’m not sure if I can trust someone like him. Especially if it means we have to give up on the opportunity of interrogating Rhea."

Rhea is visibly enraged at Phistomel. She walks to Byleth as in standing between them and Phistomel.

"Professor, do not listen to this traitorous monster’s words," Rhea warns Byleth. "He is a wicked foe who just tries to manipulate you in siding with him. You should kill him at once, for deceiving you and for trying to tarnish the Progenitor God’s and the Church of Seiros name."

"Oh, don’t you worry. The Church of Seiros and Sothis' names are already sullied beyond redemption," Phistomel smugly remarks, before resuming his attention back to Byleth, standing right across them. Once again he has his hand reached out towards them. "So, which is it? The choice is yours, Fell Star. Do you join forces with me, or do you decline my offer in favor of Lady Seiros? The moment of your decision has arrived."

**[This decision will drastically change the story.]**

**> Side with Phistomel**

**> Refuse Phistomel's offer**

**_> Side with Phistomel_ **

**[Are you certain about your decision?]**

**> Yes**

Byleth takes Phistomel's hand. Phistomel smiles at them, his grin splitting his face.

"GWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" Phistomel cackles roaringly. "You certainly are an interesting one, aren't you? I knew my intuition in seeing the potential of you was correct. Welcome aboard. TO THE ROAD OF SALVATION! TO THE SIDE OF THE TRUE VICTORS!"

"How dare you," Rhea spits bitterly. It is hard to determine whether she aims it at Byleth or Phistomel.

"So this is the choice you decided to make, Teach…” Claude says, trying to hide his shock. “I don't really know how to feel about this, but maybe I should've seen it coming."

"Very well then," Phistomel says. "Your Professor has made their choice. Will you follow them in a path that could lead you to knowledge lost to time?"

"Your offer sounds certainly interesting. However, I’m afraid I have to decline,” Claude says. “While I am intrigued by this ‘truth’ you’re alluding to, I don't like getting involved in revenge and forcing the truth onto people. I'm much more of a 'discovering the truth,' kinda guy. Whatever you've got going on here seems too intense for my tastes."

"What a shame, I actually liked you," Phistomel says, genuine regret in his voice. "We could’ve been unstoppable together. Although I do understand your decision completely."

"You do?"

"A true strategist should look at their options and see which is the most optimal for their plan,” Phistomel responds with his voice returned to the usual dramatic yet approachable tone. “And for you, siding with me simply isn’t the best option. No matter my disappointment, you have my respect for following your heart.”

"Are you trying to make me reconsider my decision?" 

"Not at all," Phistomel shrugs smilingly. "I would love to, but I don’t think I have any ways to persuade you, Mr. Strategist. Unless you decide yourself to reconsider and join my cause, there’s not much I can really do."

Phistomel chuckles a bit.

"Well, I had fun playing with you, but now, I’ll have to take my leave." Phistomel playfully waves his hand. " _ Ciao~ _ "

With a simple move of his hand, Phistomel manages to create a strange red light. It surrounds Phistomel and Byleth as the two vanish, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

The location the two teleported to is narrow and dim. Due to the darkness, it is hard to determine where they are, although it seems to be beneath the surface.

"Claude... " Byleth solemnly ponders.

"I admit, I really wanted him to join us," Phistomel says, slight melancholy in his tone. "However, he made his choice, and there isn’t much we can do about that."

The two leave the narrow and dim location and move towards their destination.

"I do hope you know there’s no turning back now," Phistomel says. "This is the point of no return."

This, for Byleth, was the end of the life they knew.This was a decision they couldn't back down from.

With these words, the screen fades to black.

This is the end of the story you know.

This is the start of something new.

This is the point of no return.

This is....the Obsidian Eclipse.

**_~Welcome to the hidden route: Obsidian Eclipse.~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some eagle-eyed readers may noticed this based on some details in this variant but I will confirm it here. Yes, I go from the basis that Romance of the World's Perdition is canonical, or at the very least has truthful information under the anti Sothis propaganda. I feel it being false would be a bit of copout, esp when it was the closest to the new information that we got of the Agarthans in the DLC.In addition, it puts their canonical resentment of Sothis into perspective and lines up with what we know. Besides, why would the DLC go to the point of MENTIONING new locations if they are just false information. But yeah, imho its truthful, just from a very, VERY biased lense.


	6. Beginning of a Revolt (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It has been quite a while, has it? About five months to be exact. I planned to release it much earlier (first june, then july), but other projects, real life obligations and other stuff came in way, delaying it much further than I expected. Regardless, I have worked on hard on this fic, and continue working on it.
> 
> Because of how long it ended up being, I had to divide the chapter into two parts. This is the first part of this chapter,covering the beginning of month cutscenes. The second part, covering the chapters battle, should come out soon. Hopefully next week, but we will see.

**Part One: White Clouds  
Lone Moon**

**  
****Beginning of a Revolt**

After walking through the narrow dark tunnels for a while, Byleth and Phistomel reach their destination: a large underground base.

The entrance to the underground base isn't much to speak of. It's a medium sized room that further leads into smaller corridors. The walls were stiff and metallic, different from the monastery walls.The floor was cold and metallic,causing footsteps to be echoed tenfold. The furnituring was light: only a handful of chairs and tables.The base is rather dim with light. The only source of light is a handful of candles sprinkled across the tables. The base has a sense of simplicity and practicality, like a tactical camp. It felt less like a home, and more like a temporary base Byleth was all too familiar with due their mercenary days.

"Welcome to the Hideout," Phistomel declares, spreading his hands out dramatically. “Quite simple, but works for what it is rather fine, doesn’t it?"

Byleth nods. The two continue walking the room and to one of the corridors.

"This is merely a temporary base of operations," Phistomel explains as they walk, confirming Byleth's assumptions. "The main base is further south, deep beneath the House Rowe territories. However, I wanted to show you around here first. There are some important things around here I wanted you to see. Besides, I asked two of my most important allies to meet you here." 

The two reach the small corridor, through which they walk. The dim and dark corridor is almost as narrow as the tunnels they went through before. The two walk the corridor til they reach a large room. 

The room is similar to the previous room, but larger. There are fewer tables, fewer chairs and fewer lights. The room is darker, due to the absence of lights. The darkness makes the room feel emptier, like an all-consuming shadow. 

At the edge of the room, there are two people waiting for the two.One of them is a tall, somewhat muscular man dressed in a black shortsleewed uniform. He has short, shoulder length black hair. The man has a somewhat gruff expression. The other person is a woman with a somewhat revealing outfit: an orange top-corset, black half dress that goes down to her knees and long black boots. One of her legs has a black band, holding a weapon hollister. The woman has only one visible eye with her left eye being covered by her silver ponytailed hair. Her left leg is rocking back and forth impatiently, as she crosses her arms.

"Welcome back," the man says with a stoic albeit polite tone. His politeness is surprising, considering his intimidating appearance."I hope your travel went without any issues." 

"Thank you Gladious," Phistomel responds."I think it did." He shrugs.

"Took you quite some time to get back,didn't it?" the woman asks disappointedly, as she straightens her position. There's a teasing, almost playful undertone to her snappy voice. “I started to wonder if your foes finally managed to catch up with you and kill you off? And did you seriously have to go through those tunnels again? You could’ve just warped.” She laughs a bit.

"Camelia," Gladious looks at the woman disappointedly. “What did we talk about this?”

"Yeah yeah, treat your allies’ lives with more dignity, especially if it's our benevolent and powerful boss we are talking about," the woman, Camelia mockingly imitates her companion’s serious tone. "It’s not my fault really. It took so long for him to return, one may assume that he was killed off."

"And he wasn’t," Gladious sighs. “Do you have no of respect to Master Phistomel? Or do you just have such little belief in him?'”

"Oh Gladious, of course I have belief in him. I was just teasing, you know?" Camelia says half sarcastically, half playfully. She sighs. "You’re such a killjoy. Taking things like others feelings and their well being way too seriously." Her voice is casual yet sharp.

"Whereas little miss sharpyfangs over here takes such things with little to no gravity whatsoever," Phistomel sharply remarks, coming into the two’s conversation.

“Finally, you decide to interfere," Camelia snappily comments. "About time. Regardless, that’s rather thick coming from someone as shady as you." She glares at Phistomel for a brief moment. The gravity of her glare is hard to determine.

"Shady, me? " Phistomel sharply responds to the taunt with a question, chuckling a bit. “I guess you have a point. At least I can be merciful and considerate, if the situation so desires. You, on the other hand, are always as sharp and merciless as the blade you use as your weapon." 

"At least I actually use my blade. You on the other hand are all bark, but no bite," Camelia quips back."Unless you want to prove me otherwise by challenging me to the duel you promised all those years ago." Camelia reaches for a holster in her leg. She takes a strange, yet somewhat familiar-looking, weapon resembling a dagger out of it.

Gladious looks at the two with disappointment and sighs.

"I’m afraid I have to refuse," Phistomel responds, as he shrugs for a bit and then laughs. "Don't really feel like fighting now. Already got my hands dirty earlier."

Camelia sighs disappointedly, putting the knife back into its holster. She then draws her attention to Byleth, who til this point had just been standing there, watching the chaos unfold.

"My my, who might this be?" Camelia excitedly asks. She rubs her hands together and smiles. It’s hard to tell whether her smile is genuine or not. "What a lovely little face you have. I wonder if you are just as lovely to face off against!" Towards the end of the sentence,her voice gains a sharp edge.

"Our newest ally," Phistomel smirks victoriously. "Not only that, they host the power of the Fell Star itself!" He dramatically gestures with his hands.

Upon hearing this, Camelia’s smile fades quickly.

"You have officially lost your mind," Camelia responds. "Not that I thought you had any left. Although, I must say your recklessness is rather admirable. To just casually walk to the incarnation of False God and decide to tame it is something only the bravest of souls could dream of." She continues observing on Byleth, as if she was trying to figure out their weakness.

"If anyone would be able to pull that off, it is master Phistomel," Gladious says. "You truly are fearless."

"I fear no god, not even our sworn enemy, the False God herself," Phistomel smirks victoriously. "If someone has the potential to be a capable ally, I will try my hardest to persuade them to our side. In fact, the fact they possess the powers of the False God was exactly the reason I got so interested in them and decided to ask to join forces. After all, what is a better way to defeat the enemy than to use their own powers against them."

"Remember that our main objective is to defeat the false prophets" Gladious notifies. "Any other obstacle should come as secondary."

"Just because the false prophets are our main enemy, doesn’t mean I don’t have a score to settle with Seiros and her falsified legacy," Phistomel responds. "She and the false god were responsible for our downfall after all."

"Fair enough," Gladious comments, looking at Phistomel with his grey eyes. "Even then, it’s important to remember that our fight is to defeat those who continue hurt our kind with their awful rhetoric before we worry of any of that.We must choose our fights carefully." 

"And what better way to fight our enemies than using their worst nightmare as our greatest asset," Phistomel says. 

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce you formally,"Phistomel gestures grandly towards the other."These two are Gladious and Camelia. Two of my strongest allies as well as my personal bodyguards."

"Oh please, I’m no bodyguard," Camelia pouts."If anything I’m his personal hitwoman. Ask me to take anyone down, and I will deliver with all accuracy and no hesitation." She smiles with eager excitement as she holds her hands in an attack ready position. Something about her mannerisms and attitude seemed vaguely familiar, although it was hard to pinpoint exactly how.

"Accept that’s what you are, Camelia," Gladious says tiredly, before turning his attention to Byleth and softening his voice. "Master Phistomel has told me about you. I hope I can be of assistance for you in the future." He bows politely.

"I am not some kind of babysitter or a bodyguard,you stupid fool," Camelia fumes and tries to hit at the taller man, who is just ignoring her. "If anyone is the babysitter here, it's you, big boy." 

"Here you two go again," Phistomel sighs half bemused. "Could you two at least take your little squabbles elsewhere. There are some things I need to discuss with our newest recruit."

"Understood," Gladious nods, bowing. "I will take this little troublemaker and leave." He grabs Camelia and starts dragging her.

"Gladdy you meanie!" Camelia whimpers. "You and Mel can both be such pieces of work!" The two slowly walk to the distance.

"They can certainly be rather difficult at times," Phistomel sighs in amusement. "Don’t be misunderstood however, they both are capable allies I respect. Even if it may be hard to believe."

> "They do seem difficult."

"Well, you just have to spend a bit of time to notice their true strength," Phistomel chuckles.

> "I look forward to working with them."

"That’s the spirit," Phistomel smiles. 

"By the way, I would like you to meet me at the Ruins of Arch when it’s possible. There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Arch?"

"Arch was once a powerful underground stronghold and haven of our kind," Phistomel explains. "Over the span of time it was abandoned, in favor of bigger, better, and more advanced strongholds. At this point Arch's little more than a memory. A reminder of our past- A reminder where all these machinations started." He gazes into the distance, before snapping out of it.

"I would like to meet you in Arch to explain about our plans moving forward and telling you about our foes," Phistomel says. "After all,I have a promise to keep, don’t I?" He chuckles a bit.

* * *

Arch was completely different from anything Byleth had seen before.The ruins consist of marble-like floor and metallic walls. Despite being buried deep underground, the ruins are extensive, dwarfing Byleth. The top ceiling being almost twice as high compared to the hallways of the Garreg Mach monastery. Arch gives a grand and ancient yet advanced atmosphere. If Phistomel said it was abandoned in favor of even more advanced strongholds, Byleth had no idea what these strongholds could even look like.

Arch is covered in strange metallic pillar-like structures. Some of the pillars rise to the top of the ceiling, others are much smaller. The pillars are incredibly durable and seemed to be made of strange material. Upon closer inspection, the pillars have strange lines going through them. It’s as if the lines may once be brimmed with light. Whatever light there once was had faded long ago, leaving only the lines behind. 

From ceiling to floor and everywhere in between, the ruins are covered in ancient carvings. The carvings are engraved deep into the material, like if a sculptor used their most powerful tools to create markings that would last for centuries. The carvings consist of foreign letters and ancient symbols,neither of which bear any meaning to Byleth. In a sense these strange symbols are the ruins in a miniature form. Simultaneously forgotten yet powerful. Nostalgic yet somewhat ominous. The ruins felt like they were out of this world. Like they were out of this time. Like they belonged to a civilization unlike any other. One that had been lost to time eons ago.

As Byleth continues to walk through the ruins, they notice Phistomel on the edge of the ruins, waiting for them. He is standing in front of what seems to be remnants of an altar of sorts. A massive mural towers behind Phistomel. The mural is filled with ancient carvings, resembling a rudimentary illustrations of figures. The illustrations are accompanied by the previously seen strange symbols and letters.

"Looks like you managed to find it here. Welcome to the ruins of Arch, Fell Star," Phistomel says, bowing playfully. His voice sounds more relaxed and casual compared to his usual dramatic tone. "Or should I say.. _vessel of Goddess Sothis_."

>"Fell Star?"

>"Vessel of Goddess Sothis?" 

Either way, Phistomel's answer is the same.

"You share the link with the false goddess, do you not?" Phistomel answers with a question. "Your ability to use the Sword of the Creator is directly linked to your connection to her. I’m not quite sure what kind of connection it is but one thing is for certain: you have her blood, and such, her immense power to build ...or to destroy civilizations. Whether you use that power to create or to destroy, is up to you." He smiles cryptically.

"Well, that topic has to wait for a later time. We came to discuss something else, didn’t we?" Phistomel winks. "We should focus to discuss the history of the conflict you've just joined and what I've brought you here to do, shall we? Allow me to explain to you about the origins of my kind and the foes we are facing off against."

Phistomel briefly spreads his arms out dramatically, before crossing them.

"Very well then," Phistomel says. "Let us begin."

As he walks in the ruins and gestures with his hands, Phistomel starts explaining. He walks beside the mural, his hand guiding through the illustration as he explains. The illustration shows gestures vaguely resembling people. 

"Long ago, before the Fódlan you know even existed, the children of men ruled the surface. Our civilization flourished with knowledge and technology far beyond your imagination. It was the age of prosperity and of wisdom. We had four lands: Thinis, Malum, Septem, and Llium. Those lands formed our civilization. The civilization of Agartha."

Agartha. Byleth had read the term before. The same word Phistomel had used to refer to his kind. 

Phistomel continues to walk alongside the mural. He comes to a part depicting multiple creatures. The form of creatures is abstract, although clearly nonhuman and different from the previous figures. They are portrayed with sharp, angular shapes.

"However, everything changed by the descent of the False God and her ilk. At first, we tried to coexist with them. However, we slowly realized that coexisting with such beasts was impossible. They tried to change our land, our people, our living conditions, everything. They dared to claim that they had prospered us more than they actually had. They saw us as greedy and ungrateful, as if we tried to replace their godhood and that our technology was too dangerous, even if that was far from the truth. We had already been here and prospered before they had stood their foot on this land. " As Phistomel ends his sentence, he comes to the utterly shattered part of the mural. The part is rubbled, with no clear images to speak of. The rubbles abruptly end the mural.

"I think you can guess what happened from here," Phistomel says sadly, as he touches on the destroyed part of the mural. He smiles somberly, as he touches on the rubbled stone.

"Out of other options we were forced to do something unspeakable to escape the False God’s wrath and prevent the complete submerging of our world: To destroy what remained of the lands we once called home with our own technology and retreat below the surface. There we formed an underground fortress city called Arch. The same Arch on which remains we are standing on right now."

Phistomel pauses for a bit, stopping on his tracks. He closes his eyes, doing a dramatic gesture with his hands. After which he opens his eyes and starts frolicking again around the ruins.

"Initially, we continued to live as we used to before our banishment. As time passed, we realized that it wasn’t right. We knew that we couldn’t be underground forever. It is in our nature as humans to seek the light and desire to be embraced by its warmth. We wanted to return to where we belonged and desired to act revenge on those who caused our suffering and banishment. Furthermore, the beasts were still out there, furthering to ruin the lands that they had taken from us. So we started to plot our way to our victor and to act revenge on those who caused our downfall."

Phistomel pauses again, body completely still. He then continues his story.

"As time passed on, our anger and resentment towards the false god grew. Generation after generation, our desire to the surface and for vengeance became stronger. However, that same anger caused us to slowly lose sense of our mission and of ourselves. The desire for freedom and return to the surface twisted itself to a wicked blind vengeance with no rhyme or reason, no matter how much we convinced ourselves otherwise. While our reasons were once understandable, they were warped by generational rage into something inhumane, something irredeemable. We were willing to do anything to get said vengeance. Even tormenting and sacrificing our kin to furthering that twisted desire."

Phistomel sighs. He is looking into the distance, avoiding direct eye contact with Byleth. 

"I was one of the highest-ranking generals of my kind," Phistomel continues. "As such, I had privileges normal citizens didn't have, special perks such as access to knowledge and technology that otherwise would be lost to time. I was treated as one of the chosen ones: one who would lead our kind to salvation and light. As someone truly special. At first, I truly believed that what we were doing was right, that our methods were truly just. However the more I studied our kinds’ history and the way our figures in power treated everyone else, the more I started to realize the truth. That these apostles promising us to salvation were nothing but false prophets, guiding us astray. That the rest of us were treated little more than sentient tools, weapons that could be easily replaced if we broke. That even some of the more high ranking individuals were treated with this inhumanity by our highest ranked leaders. This realization sickened me to my stomach. As much as I wanted freedom, I didn’t want it at the expense of innocent lives being thrown away. I knew I had to do something."

Phistomel’s voice is shaking. He is still looking away, although tears can be spotted from his eyes.

"At first, I tried to change the system within, to treat my brethren more humanely. I had the power and influence to affect meaningful change, so I believed I could cause it. Slowly but surely I realized that my resistance within was futile. While there were a few others who wanted to change the system, others didn’t. Whether they knew it or not, they benefited from this hierarchy our ancestors had created. This was especially true of our leaders.Those in the highest positions of power essentially had complete control of the rest of us. I realized that they wouldn’t give that power away easily. Because to our leaders, the rest of us were a means to an end, a way to gain their revenge driven desires. I realized that I couldn’t change the system from inside. I found like-minded allies, severed my ties from those false prophets, and founded my own faction. One which would free my kind from both the beasts that banished us and the false prophets that led us astray. One that would bring us to the true light while still treating our kind as individuals, not tools."

Phistomel returns his eye contact to Byleth.

"I have worked tirelessly to accomplish my goals. I have tried to spy on my foes, sabotage their plans, and work on furthering my own goals of taking them down and freeing my kind. I knew if the false prophets found out about my whereabouts, they would try to send their lapdogs to hunt me down. So, in order to avoid detection, I tried to accomplish my work as secretively as possible. If one of my foes found out about my whereabouts, I would fight against them. All this time I waited for the perfect moment to strike and make my plans reality."

Phistomel pauses once more. He has straightened his expression and is trying to keep eye contact, although somewhat flimsy. 

Here,Byleth can ask two different questions to Phistomel. 

>"Were you able to hide from your foes?"

"They are aware of my existence, but don’t know my exact whereabouts or goals," Phistomel responds. "Not that they haven’t tried to hunt me down all this time, gweh heh."

>"How long have you been on your mission?" 

"About a handful of centuries, give or take," Phistomel answers. "I’m becoming so old, I'm starting to lose count of how long I have lived. Yet alone for how long I've been on my mission, gweh heh." He chuckles a bit at his own joke, then straightens himself up.

"I have been working for centuries to accomplish my goal," Phistomel says. "Sometimes my efforts have been fruitful, other times less so. Regardless, for the longest time I felt like I was at a stalemate. Like no matter what I did, I won’t advance in my plans. Until I found you. Finding you was a sign. That at last, my luck was turning for the better. That at last, I have made some monumental progress in my plans. That at last, my victory was closer than ever before." 

Phistomel walks closer to Byleth, as he smiles victoriously. He holds his hand tight, like a fist.

"Your tactics, combat skills and capability of guiding others are all qualities I admire in you," Phistomel explains, smirking victoriously. "Not to mention your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator itself. When we combine our capabilities we will be capable of doing things I could only dream of! We will be able to destroy the false prophets once and for all and restore hope to my kind! Together we will be unstoppable!" As Phistomel declares his words dramatically, he touches Byleth on their shoulder.

"That is more or less my story," Phistomel says. "However, there is still one thing I want to ask you. What shall I refer to you as?"

"Refer to me?"

"I used to refer to you as Fell Star, due to your connection with the goddess Sothis," Phistomel clarifies. "That was a name our kind used to refer to the False God. A sign of fear and hatred of sorts. Now that we have joined forces, I figured such a nickname may not be as suitable anymore. So I wondered if you had any alternatives I could refer to you as?"

Here, there are three dialogue options to choose from.

>"I’m fine with being referred to as Fell Star."

"Wanting to take the name used by your enemies and reclaim it as your own title?" Phistomel asks. "I like the sound of that. You take the fear and mold it to your own. So that is the nickname you want me to use?"

>"Couldn’t you use my name?"

"Referring others with their names isn’t exactly my style," Phistomel answers. "Unless it's necessary, I prefer to use various nicknames when I refer to others."

> "I think I have some ideas"

"Is that so," Phistomel says intrigued. "Very well then. Let me hear them"

Here, there are three dialogue options.

>"Ashen Demon"

"Ashen Demon, huh," Phistomel repeats the word slowly. "The nickname you earned during your days as a mercenary. A sign of immense power. A title that oozes both fear and respect. I like it."

Phistomel smirks at Byleth.

"The Ashen Demon and the Trickster Renegade, " Phistomel says, smiling. "Together we will pierce the heavens!" He poses dramatically, one of his arms reaching towards the sky.

"So, is this the nickname you want me to use?"

>"Professor"

"Missing the days at the monastery, aren't we?" Phistomel chuckles upon hearing the suggestion. "Well, if that makes you feel nostalgic, I shall use that. Is that what you desire?" He smiles.

>"Partner"

"Partner?" upon hearing that Phistomel flusters a bit. He holds his right hand in front of his mouth and stares rather awkwardly. "I… I’m rather surprised by this.."

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not really," Phistomel denies. "It’s just… Partner is something I haven’t used in a long time. It was once reserved for someone special. That’s all." There’s a glimpse of sorrow. in his eyes, buried under the flustered expression. He quickly attempts to collect himself.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I’m afraid I cannot use that term," Phistomel says, seemingly regaining his composure. "Hits a bit too close to home, you know? However, if you'd like, I could use some kind of alternative of it… how about… companion. Similar, yet different. Does that sound fine to you?"

After each prompt but the “wanting to use regular name” one, there comes a prompt asking whether or not this nickname is okay. If you select yes, Phistomel will use whatever option you chose. If you select no, it will go back to the prompts. For this “walkthrough,” I will be using “companion.”

"It’s set then," Phistomel says. "From here on out, I shall refer to you as a companion."

"Well, we have talked quite a fair bit haven’t we?" Phistomel asks. He has completely restored his composure. Had one seen him now, there wouldn’t have been any signs of his previous embarrassment. "We should get back to the Hideout soon. The others are most likely waiting for us."

The two then leave the ruins.

* * *

As the two return from Arch, they notice a pair of robed figures as well as Gladious and Camelia coming towards them. They wear similar to the mysterious masked mages Byleth has seen before. There are differences however. Their masks look slightly different, so do their robes: Their robes are gray rather than white or black as well as being embroidered with strange wave-like symbols.

"Sir Phistomel," One of the robed mages says. "We were searching for you. Some urgent developments have happened we wanted you to hear about."

"Urgent reports you say?" Phistomel asks,raising his eyebrows. "Go on."

"The Empire has declared war against the Church as behalf of the newly coronated Emperor Edelgard," the mage explains. "Based on reports, it seems that two weeks from now the imperial army will attack the monastery."

"Is that so..." Phistomel ponders the information, back slightly bent. "Thank you for giving me the information. You are now dismissed." 

The mages leave to their own way.

"Edelgard..." Byleth says.

"Looks like the little imperial princess has made her move," Phistomel says, fixing his posture. " I'm rather impressed. To wage war against the church. How brave! How dramatic! How monumental! This is truly a spectacle! I'm proud of her standing against that vile church! More importantly, this is an ideal opportunity for us!" He gestures dramatically.

"Ideal opportunity?" Byleth asks.

"Our lovely little princess most likely has been controlled by the false prophets," Phistomel answers, crossing his arms. He leans to a wall, one of his legs closing in on it. "She has all the signs of someone who was experimented by my kind. They made her the way she is and used her ambitions to further their own wicked plans."

Phistomel distances himself from the wall, smirking victoriously. 

"If the puppet is on her way to the monastery, her masters shouldn’t be far behind," Phistomel explains his plans to Byleth. "Therefore we should strike them down when they think they are victorious and thus, more vulnerable for surprise attacks."

"So are you saying that we should go to the monastery during the attack?" Gladious asks.

"Bingo!" Phistomel answers, smirking victoriously as he wiggles his fingers back and forth. "The little emperor is most likely going to drive her army to the monastery itself. However, I strongly doubt that her army is the only one. So we are going to be at the monastery’s outskirts, in case there are other forces."

"At last, we get to do some action," Camelia giggles, slamming her fists together. "Was starting to get bored waiting all day. When can I slice some tools down? "

"Now, now, not so fast Camelia," Phistomel says, wiggling his index finger back and forth." Our main objective is to make sure they cannot attack the monastery at full man power. We shouldn't focus on killing any major commanders for now. Just weaken their forces and stall time." 

"You’re such a killjoy, Mel," Camelia sighs. "But fine, I will play by your rules. No fatal damage to any commanders, I got it. Just weaken their army and send a signal that we aren’t to be messed with." 

"Exactly," Phistomel smirks as he continues wiggling his finger. "We aren’t going to win just yet. Rather, this is about sending a message. Making the small steps necessary for a victory. Gladious, Camelia. Inform others that we are going to the monastery outskirts two weeks from now. We need to be well prepared, who knows what tricks our opponents will have."

"Understood," Gladious nods, bowing with his right hand close to his chest.

"Guess I will oblige," Camelia mumbles, crossing her arms.

The two subordinates leave.

"While that’s the main strategy we are going with,there’s something else we must do just in case," Phistomel explains, as he takes something from his jacket. It’s a small key-like object with a red gem on top of it. "We need to prepare the Colossi."

"The Colossi?" Byleth asks.

"A powerful weapon that can help us in the upcoming battle," Phistomel answers, showing the key dramatically. "Not only does it host massive power, it also has additional abilities that makes it useful."

"Additional abilities?"

"It possesses powerful energy that won’t kill its targets, but rather stun them and make them vulnerable as well as reveal one's true colors," Phistomel explains,playing with the key. "An ability like that is useful for my plans. Especially if the little puppets masters are going to approach the monastery as well."

Phistomel then looks down as if he is deep in thought. He quickly snaps out of it, straightening his expression. 

"You should prepare as well," Phistomel says., putting the key back to his jacket. "By the time the battle approaches,we need to be ready to face our foes."

Byleth nods and then leaves, leaving Phistomel alone.

"Soon, my plans will reach their next phase." Phistomel mumbles to himself,smirking. "One step closer to the ultimate victory and freedom." 


	7. Beginning of a Revolt (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It has been a while, has it? I have been busy lately and wasn't sure if I wanted to post this right now, or if I should wait later. I figured to post it, as the chapter has been almost done, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.
> 
> This is mostly going through some gameplay related stuff. We will get into the main fight of the chapter in the next chapter, which should be out soon. In addition, I have an important announcement in the next chapter regarding this fic, so I hope I can finish it soon.
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even if it's more focused on the gameplay aspect rather than the story.

The gameplay loop would be similar to how it has been before. During the week, you are set to train your units as you did before. During weekends you can either battle to train your units further, explore the base or rest to further your units motivations and recover uses for the Sword of the Creator. There are no seminars.

During this month, the Hideout will be your operating base. Similar to the Black Eagles Strike Force base in Crimson Flowers 12th chapter, Hideout is a temporary base. As such, it isn’t really anything to speak home about in either appearance or functionally. Appearance wise,the Hideout mostly comprises the large hallway present in the story scenes/when Phistomel and Byleth first went there as well as a bunch of smaller hallways. There isn’t really much to do either, save to talk to the characters you have recruited. 

Most of your students are able to follow Byleth to this path. However, there is a catch. In order to follow you in this path,your students have to trust you. In other words only the students who Byleth has reached B support with before the route change will follow them. It should be noted that this requirement only applies to the house you choose at the beginning of your playthrough. If you have recruited any students from the other houses, they will follow you regardless whether you have reached B support with them or not. The same goes for the recruited Ashen Wolves as well. You cannot recruit anyone outside the route-exclusive characters once you have officially reached the route.

It is important to note that there are certain units outside your house leaders and their retainers who are unusable in this route. These students will not follow you even if you have reached to B-support with them before the route shift. Much like how Hilda is unrecruitable in Black Eagles route, these students will be unrecruitable once you have reached the unlock conditions for Obsidian Eclipse. The students that are unobtainable in Obsidian Eclipse are:  
Caspar and Ferdinand for Black Eagles, due to their B rank supports being obtainable during the war phase as well as their personalities and values making them unlikely to cooperate with someone like Phistomel.  
Ingrid for Blue Lions, due to her loyalty and devotion to her kingdom and chivalry making her unlikely to betray her kingdom.  
Lysithea for Golden Deer, due to her past making her unwilling to work together with Agarthans, even if they oppose those who tormented her.  
Hapi for Ashen Wolves, due to the same reasons as Lysithea.

Like in Crimson Flower, Seteth, Flayn, Catherine and Cyril are unavailable in Obsidian Eclipse due to their loyalty to Rhea and the church of Seiros as well as Flayn and Seteth being Nabateans, with Flayn leaving your class if you decide to join Phistomel. The rest of the faculty and Knights of Seiros (Hanneman,Manuela, Shamir and Alois) will follow you regardless of your support rank with them if you recruited them prior joining forces with Phistomel.

As for new units, Obsidian Eclipse will have nine new playable units,one of whom is optional. Initially, you will get access to three of them (Phistomel himself as well as his subordinates Gladious and Camelia), however more allies will join you as you progress through the route.

Similarly to the Knights of Seiros, most the units exclusive to Obsidian Eclipse are obtained in their advanced classes. The units default classes are usually the classes best suited to them: Their stats,weapon proficiencies and skills clearly indicate their most suitable class being their starting class. There are a couple of exceptions to this, but in general the route exclusive units aren’t the most customizable as far as classes go. This is to give a challenge of sorts: because your units fit their starting classes the most, part of the strategy is having to figure out how you can utilize them in the maps with their default classes. It also reflects the feeling of older Fire Emblem games, where the units weren’t as freely customizable as in Three Houses. Of course, you can play around and make them classes that they aren’t necessarily suited for if you want to (or go for the classic “wyvern lords only for instant win” strategy). Technically speaking it’s more optimal to go with the starting classes. The main use you have for giving your units other classes is to give them mastered skills or abilities that could be really useful for them. 

The route exclusive units are rather powerful: each of them have above average base stats when recruited as well as ridiculously high growth rates. At the same time all of them have an achilles heel with one or two stats which bases and growth rates are awful . This makes the units powerful while keeping them somewhat balanced.

As the route has you siding with Agarthans,you will have a couple of Agarthan units which have unique properties to them.These units are marked by a Δ symbol in their character profiles. Generally speaking Agarthan units have solid magic growth rates. In addition, they have weapon proficiency strength in reason and weakness in faith,given their shady technology/magic using nature and detesment towards the Nabateans. Furthermore, Agarthan units possess some unique properties. Agarthan units are completely immune to the hp draining effects of Devil Weapons and can use them without any drawbacks. They also can use any Relic Weapon with no issue and cannot be affected by the lifesteal skill or any other hp-draining ability. Furthermore, they can use magic regardless of the class they're in. Lastly, all Agarthan units possess the ability Agarthan Technology, which previously was exclusive to enemy units. The ability causes foes deal less damage to your units if they’re near them. It should be noted that the ability is permanently locked on your units: it cannot be swapped out to another ability or removed from the active abilities. This is one of the two notable drawbacks of using Agarthan units. The other major weakness is that most of them cannot use healing magic without losing a bit of hp every time they use it.

Now we are going through each of the three units you initially have access to. This is just a general overview of them. Further details will be contained in another file.

Starting with Phistomel himself, his default class is his unique class you fought him in the Holy Tomb, Renegade. Renegade is a brawling specialized class capable of using dark magic. 

Phistomel’s starting weapon is the weapon he used in his boss fight,Wicked Claws. It’s a gauntlet type weapon that deals magic-based damage. It’s also capable of inflicting poison on enemy units. 

Phistomel's personal ability is Chosen Savior. Similarly to the three lords, the ability multiplies Phistomel’s experience growth by 1.2. In addition, it allows Phistomel to have a higher chance at landing a critical hit with each attack he successfully avoids.This ability does stack: The more Phistomel successfully dodges,the higher chance he has at landing a critical hit. 

In summary, Phistomel is a powerful magical attacker, who is capable of using both magical weapons and spells, while also being rather speedy. He is rather unique for a gauntlet user, as he is the only gauntlet using unit who prefers to use magical attacks as his primary attacking method as opposed to brute strength. Phistomel’s main downside is his poor defense which makes him an extremely risky unit to use, especially when separated from other units. It’s essential to make sure that Phistomel stays alive, especially if you are playing in classic mode. It is best to keep him close to other units or to have a healer use rescue or warp to get him to safety after he has attacked.

Gladious starting class is warrior while his starting weapon is Devil Axe. He is recruited at level 23.

Gladious personal ability is Protector. If an allied unit is adjacent to Gladious, there's a 50% chance of Gladious taking the damage instead. If Gladious is placed as an adjutant to another unit, there’s a 40% chance of him taking damage for the host unit regardless of the support level he has with them.

Gladious is a powerful unit and a solid physical attacker, having solid yet balanced stats all around. Out of the initial three units, he's the slowest, but most hard-hitting. He takes damage almost as well as he dishes out them. It helps that for a tanky unit, Gladious actually has a pretty good resistance growth, making him less vulnerable for magic attacks. Considering how many foes you face in this route are magic users, this is a good thing. The only weaknesses he has is his mediocre dexterity. Considering how many hits Gladious can take, he doesn’t really need dodging to survive. Gladious personal ability is useful in protecting more fragile units such as Phistomel. The only downside to his ability is that his guarding isn’t a guarantee, so making him protect weaker units can be a risk.

Camelia’s starting class is assassin. Her starting weapon is a unique sword called Kirpan. It’s a dagger that is model vise a palette swap of Athame, Kronya´s signature weapon. Like Gladious, Camelia’s recruited at level 23.

Camelia’s personal ability is Opportunist. With each successful kill, she gets a slightly increased chance of landing a critical hit. This buff lasts for a turn and will be nullified in the succeeding player phase.

Camelia is a solid unit. She isn’t as hard-hitting physically as Gladious and gets outclassed in dexterity and magic by Phistomel, but makes up for it with her speed. Camelia’s greatest strength is her versatility in weapon choices: She can be equipped both with physical and magical weapons. Her weapon proficiencies in swords, gauntlets, and bows also make her capable of using multiple weapon types, which include Wicked Claws, Phistomel’s starting weapon. Camelia's personal ability is also solid, with her increasing chance of landing a critical hit upon each successful kill. The buff does stack, however, it only lasts til the following player phase, so be careful.

Once two in-game weeks have passed, it is time for the battle against the empire army. Things are somewhat different this time around.


	8. Beginning of a Revolt (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the imperial army led by Edelgard attacks the Garreg Mach Monastery, Phistomel’s forces venture to the monastery outskirts in case there are other empire-aligned armies. As they wait for a potential battle, a fateful war is looming on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all. Your gift is our first proper "map" of the route, some teasers/hints, revealing some things the core game should have revealed explicitly instead of only implicitly hinting and a (literal) cliffhanger. Be sure to read the end of the notes, as there's some important announcements regarding the future of this story.
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.

**The Battle of Garreg Mach Outskirts**

**White Clouds, Ch. 12: Beginning of a Revolt**

In the large room of the Hideout, Byleth and Phistomel are waiting. Phistomel is leaning towards a wall, arms crossed. 

"The imperial army is most likely at the monastery at this point," Phistomel says. "Which means soon it is time for our plan to come to fruition. Are you ready?"

Byleth nods determinedly. 

"That’s the spirit," Phistomel chuckles, giving a brief thumbs-up. "Even if you weren’t ready, there isn’t much we can do. The time is now. We have to fight the best we can, no matter what." Phistomel looks at Byleth directly in the eyes.

"Remember that our goal is to weaken our opponents and unleash the Colossi if so needed," Phistomel reminds them, gesturing with his hands. "Our foes are not only powerful but greatly outnumber us. We need to be careful with how we approach the upcoming battle and not take any unnecessary risks."

Byleth nods understandingly. Phistomel smirks at them.

A robed mage comes to the room.

"The imperial army has approached the monastery, sir," the mage says. "There are two armies approaching the monastery. One of them is led by the emperor herself, the other is led by the Empire's Regent, Lord Arundel."

"Lord Arundel, huh?" Phistomel ponders out loud, before responding to the messenger. "Thank you for your report. You’re now dismissed."

The robed mage then leaves.

"Seems like the bastard decided to join the fight himself," Phistomel smirks victoriously at the information. "I thought he would continue to hide and use his pawns to do his dirty work for him. Instead, he surprises me by showing up in person. How unexpected! How exciting! This is perfect for our plans! Everything’s going much better than I could’ve imagined!"

"Bastard?" Byleth looks at Phistomel somewhat confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?" Phistomel asks. "I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Before Phistomel can explain, Gladious and Camelia enter the room.

"I suppose the explanation has to wait for a bit longer," Phistomel says, before turning towards his subordinates. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes, Master Phistomel," Gladious nods. "Everything is going according to your plan." 

"Excellent," Phistomel responds, playfully clapping his hands. "If everything is prepared, then we can depart."

"Understood," Gladious bows, holding his right arm close to his chest.

"About time," Camelia sighs with relief. "I waited long enough." She and Gladious then teleport away.

'It's time we leave as well," Phistomel says. "Before we go, there is one thing I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"If we ever were separated, promise to meet me at the monastery," Phistomel says, looking Byleth directly into the eyes. "I feel it’s the best place to reunite."

Byleth nods.

"Perfect!" Phistomel responds dramatically

Phistomel smirks victoriously, as he teleports himself and Byleth.

* * *

As the group arrives at the Monastery outskirts, they look around themselves. The sun sets its rays on the ground. The empty outskirts are almost beautiful, if not counted for the fact a battle was blooming.

The war for Fódlan’s future was about to begin.

Slowly, an opposing force looms near the horizon. The army is large, consisting of armored elite soldiers. It's led by the empire regent, Lord Arundel. 

One notable figure is an armored knight with jet black armor. The armor resembles that of the Death Knight’s, but feels more arcane and ancient, bright turquoise lines flowing across the armor. In addition the knight’s helmet is completely different: rather than being similar to a skull, it resembles a bird or reptile, with sharp bat-like wings edging the helmet, its “eyes” glowing greenish yellow. 

"Would you look at that.The bastard decided to take his personal bodyguard with him," Phistomel observers.

The other notable figure is a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail. He wears a black cloak highlighted with magenta. He wears a strange shoulder pad on his left shoulder, resembling a dragon's skull. 

"And if that isn’t the pathetic delivery boy we encountered earlier." Phistomel smugly comments.

As the opposing army nears closer, Phistomel prepares himself, hitting his hands together. He then confidently smirks before saying to his troops. 

"The time of waiting is over. It's showtime."

* * *

[Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander or survive for 20 turns]

[Defeat Conditions: 

Casual:All units fall in battle, or the enemy units reach the gate.

Classic:Byleth or Phistomel falls in battle, or the enemy units reach the gate.]

"Everything is going according to our plan," Lord Arundel says coldly. "Although the unexpected guests over here could cause a wrench in our plans. Especially if they are led by that traitorous heretic."

"Even if I'm a traitor it’s nothing compared to what you have done!" Phistomel spits.

"Still as noisy as ever, aren't you?" Arundel asks mockingly."It doesn't matter. My forces outnumber yours. You cannot win."

"We will see about that," Phistomel smugly responds, venom audible in his words.

"Our objective is to make sure our opponents don’t reach the gate!" Phistomel commands his army dramatically. "Weaken their forces as much as you can! Once the preparations are complete,we enter the second phase!"

The chapter’s battle is an altered version of the standard Chapter 12’s battle, with some major alterations to make it stand out from its original counterpart. You aren’t facing off Edelgard and her army this time around, but rather her uncle, Lord Arundel. In addition, the battle isn’t fought in the monastery, but rather at the outskirts, near the monastery gate. As such, while the map’s layout is somewhat similar to the original map’s layout, it is different aesthetically, being composed of grassy terrains and village buildings. The main layout difference comes from the map being slightly larger and having less narrow paths (although the buildings do give a similar layout in some parts) and no ballista. In addition, unlike in the original map, this map doesn’t have any strongholds that need to be secured.

The mission of the chapter is simple: Prevent the enemy army getting inside the monastery gates. If any enemy unit reaches the gate, you lose and have to start the map over.

There are two win conditions to beat the map. The first is to defeat the main enemy commander, Lord Arundel. The second is to survive for 20 turns without the enemy units reaching the monastery gate (or either Byleth or Phistomel dying if you are playing on the classic mode).

Arundel is very similar as when he is faced off in Ch. 19 of Azure Moon, being a Dark Knight with the same abilities and spell set (Thoron, Hades **Ω)** as in that map. The main difference is that he is at a lower level, being at level 30/32/35 (depending on the difficulty) as opposed to level 40. As such, his stats are lower than in Azure Moon, but still high enough to be a formidable foe. He is a tougher challenge compared to Edelgard in the standard version of the map due to his stats and abilities as well as being a few levels higher than her.

Arundel has a standard pre-battle dialogue as well as unique pre-battle dialogue against Byleth, Phistomel and one against either Gladious or Camelia.

Arundel's standard battle dialogue:

"You pathetic wrenches cannot escape fate. Soon, this land will be free from that wicked goddess grasp. Until then, I will spill all blood that's necessary."

Arundel's unique battle dialogue against Byleth:

"You are thwarting our plans yet again," Arundel says, irritation under his smug coldness. "However its futile. Even if you defeat my forces now, the fate of this land has already been set into motion. You cannot do anything to prevent the inevitable."

Arundel's unique pre-battle dialogue against Phistomel.

"If it isn't the traitorous heretic who I once called a trusted commander," Arundel smugly remarks. "I thought I had sent my men to kill you. Yet here you are."

"Well, that didn't work!" Phistomel spits back. "I was able to thwart every single assassin you sent my way, and then some."

"How disappointing," Arundel says. "Fine, I suppose I have to get rid of you myself, you treacherous snake."

"Says the man who only uses others!" Phistomel retorts back. "Bring it on, you bastard! Show me if you still got it after all these centuries."

Arundel's unique pre-battle dialogue against either Gladious or Camelia.

"To think you betrayed your kind to join that vile heretic," he says coldly. "I will make sure you all get the fate a traitor deserves."

There are two additional enemy commanders, Antonio and the mysterious armoured knight. Antonio is a level 26/28/30 mercenary,who wields a Silver Sword in the normal and hard difficulties, and a Brave Sword in Maddening. The mysterious knight is a level 29/31/32 great knight, who wields Bolt Axe in all difficulties. Both of them are relatively easy to defeat, as Antonio is rather frail whereas the mysterious knight has next to no resistance.The two can be defeated if you want to, but are not required to clear the map. There are merits in defeating them however, as they do call in new reinforcements every five and six turns respectively. Defeating them will stop the arrival of the reinforcements. In addition,defeating them will also grant you an advanced seal and a dark seal.

Antonio has a standard pre-battle dialogue against most units. In addition, he has an unique pre-battle dialogue with Phistomel.

Antonio’s standard pre-battle dialogue:

"Resistance is futile. If you value your life, surrender. If you don't, then go ahead. Try opposing our forces."

Antonio’s unique pre-battle dialogue against Phistomel:

"Oh my, if it isn't the bastard’s delivery boy?" Phistomel mocks. "Or does lapdog fit you better?"

"How dare you to insult me or my master like that…" Antonio gruffs.

"I will insult you as much as my heart desires," Phistomel retalites. "Besides, your master will eventually throw you away once you have outlived your usefulness to him. Like how he throws away everyone else." A sense of venomous bitterness echoes in his words, hidden under his theatrical mockery.

"And what gives you the right to suggest that, you traitor!" Antonio grumbles. "You have no right to speak such words! I know exactly who you are and what you did to my master! And you will go down tonight!"

The armored knight has no standard pre-battle dialogue, but has an unique pre-battle dialogue against Phistomel.

"Oh, if it isn’t Chilon," Phistomel playfully chimes. "How is your master treating you?"

The knight doesn't respond to Phistomel.

"Forgot that you weren’t the chattiest fellow around," Phistomel sighs half bemused. "Guess I should let my weapons speak for me then. I will take you down! Just like I will take your master!"

Both Antonio and Chilon will retreat after being defeated.

"You...you will pay for this!" Antonio's retreat quote when defeated.

"..." Chilon's quote when defeated.

After four turns have passed, a small exchange occurs.

"It seems that the monastery outskirts have more armies fighting against each other," Seteth reports. "An imperial army led by the Empire regent… and an army we don't know who it belongs to… Although, it seems our former professor is part of them."

"That traitor!" Rhea shouts. "To think they have the audacity to show themselves near the Monastery after what they did. Get them!"

"Understood, Lady Rhea," Seteth nods regretfully.

This causes the Church army to enter the map from the direction of the monastery, led by Seteth. The church army will try to damage both the imperial army as well as your own army. While they can be useful in damaging the imperial enemy units, they can damage your own units, so be careful.

The church army has a sole commander, that being Seteth. He's a level 27 wyvern rider and uses the spear of Assal. Much like with Antonio or Chilon, Seteth is not required to be defeated to clear the map. However, if he is defeated, the church soldiers will retreat from the battle. Defeating Seteth is a smart choice if you are trying to win the map by surviving the amount of required turns, as you have to worry about less enemy soldiers potentially damaging or killing your own units. In addition, defeating Seteth will grant you a master seal, which is useful if you want to promote any of your units into a master class down the line.

Seteth has standard pre-battle dialogue as well as unique pre-battle dialogue with Byleth and Phistomel.

Seteth’s standard pre-battle dialogue:

"I do not know who you are or what you are after. But regardless I will stop you. "

Seteth’s pre-battle dialogue with Byleth:

"How could you betray Rhea and join forces with that shady individual? For that, I have to stop you!"

Seteth’s pre-battle dialogue with Phistomel:

"To think you fooled us and made the Professor defect to your side," Seteth griefs. "I should’ve been more suspicious of you."

"Is that how you greet someone who tries to protect your pathetic little monastery from the empire?" Phistomel asks bemused. "Although, I do understand your resentment towards me."

"Protect?" Seteth asks, baffled. "Just who are you? And what are you after?"

"Oh, me?" Phistomel asks playfully. "I'm the hero who is going to save my kind from certain doom. But for you, I'm the villain. So let us face off and determine the fate of Fódlan’s future!"

Seteth will retreat after being defeated.

"Lady Rhea, I'm sorry," Seteth's retreat quote.

There are multiple ways to go to defeat this map. As explained earlier, the map has two win-conditions: defeat Arundel or survive 20 turns without having the enemy units reach the monastery gates. You should accumulate your strategy based on which condition you want to reach, although on easier difficulties it's easier to change strategy in the middle of the battle.

If you want to win the map by defeating Arundel, you should focus on reaching to the end of the map and fight him. You should have a few of your units stay behind and defend the gates from enemy forces. This strategy is similar to the strategy used in the standard version of chapter 12, although with a few key differences. First off, there aren’t any strongholds that need to be secured. Instead, the auxiliary enemy commanders will call upon reinforcements every couple of turns. It is recommended you defeat the two additional empire commanders, in order to minimize enemy reinforcements. Regarding Seteth, you can choose whether to fight him or not, as your main goal is to fight the main commander.

If you want to win the map by surviving for 20 turns, you should play defensively. Your main strategy should be to focus on protecting the gate and keeping your units alive. If you know you want to go this strategy you shouldn't try to fight against Arundel,as he is at the bottom half of the map, which could easily take time you could use in defending the gate. 

It is recommended that you take down Antonio and Chilon, as they both can call more enemy reinforcements, making surviving the map more difficult. Since both of them are placed around the middle of the map (each to different ends), you should have a few of your units fight them, whereas have rest near the gate. It is recommended that you use either a flying unit or have a unit to use either rescue or warp, as those help to shorten the time.

After the map is cleared, there occurs a small exchange before the map is declared cleared. 

"To think you were able to defeat me.." Arundel mutters. He attempts to keep his cool, but is audibly fuming. 

"And that surprises you?" Phistomel mockingly asks. "You may be stronger, but that means nothing when I know how you operate inside out. And you haven't changed a bit since I left, you tool."

"It seems we have weakened the bastard down well enough," Phistomel says. "Time for phase two."

"What do you mean?" Arundel asks enraged. Theres a sense of dread in his tone. "What do you intend, you heretic?"

"Oh, my goal was never to defeat you or your army," Phistomel says nonchalantly. "Or to protect this little monastery for that matter. I just stalled time and made sure you bastards didn't reach the monastery gates. Uniting with the rest of the empire army would make your forces too unstoppable. Now that’s dealt with, I can focus on my true goal."

"You…"

"Enough talk.The preparations are now complete!" Phistomel commands with a grandiose tone. "Bring forth the Colossi!"

* * *

A gigantic winged automation flies in the sky. The automation is dark silver, with bright turquoise lines going through its body, like veins. It descends from the sky, making a thud sound as it lands near Phistomel.

"So this is what you planned all along..." Arundel mutters. He attempts to stand up, however he is unable to,falling to his knees. "You wretched traitor."

Phistomel stands by the machine completely still. He is holding the remote in his left arm.

"Fire," Phistomel commands coldly, as he presses the remote’s button. The machine opens its mouth like structure and blasts a large beam of light. The beam pierces through Arundel.

As the beam finishes, it's light slowly fades. Instead of the regent,theres an armored sinister looking sorcerer. A figure Byleth's all too familiar with.

"At last, I have you at my mercy, Lord Arundel. "Phistomel declares, looking at his foe in the eye." Or should I say… _ Thales. _ "

Enraged, Thales casts a magic spell. A dark surge of energy comes from his hands, as he attempts to aim it towards Byleth.

"LOOK OUT!" Phistomel shouts. As the magic blast surges toward Byleth, he pushes them away before it can hit them.

"Looks like you leave me no other choice," Thales muffles, gritting his teeth. "Bring forth the Executioner."

"The...Executioner?" Phistomel repeats the words,before saying to Byleth. "We don't have time to think about that.We have to get out here before that Executioner gets us." The two start running from the outskirts and the village, and more towards the steeper side of the outskirts.

As they pass by the village buildings and further away from the monastery, they notice surges of light hitting towards the buildings, destroying them. They look up, and notice a large white dragon beaming beams of light.

"So, you showed yourself here, the Immaculate One," Phistomel says as he continues running.

The dragon notices the two and starts firing beams towards Byleth. Phistomel creates surges of dark magic, and fires them towards the dragon.

From distance, a group of demonic beasts run towards the village. They notice the dragon and tackle it down, cornering it.

More demonic beasts continue to appear. Among them is a humanoid looking pale woman with shoulder length pitch-black hair that covers her left eye. She is wearing a sleek pitch black armor, with purple bits across her joints and chest. Her pants and boots are of more natural material. She wears a white cape contrasting her black armor. The cape is held together by a tiny, purple flower. Her right shoulder is covered by a large and thorny black shoulder-plate. In her left hand, she is holding a dark purple lance illuminating strange purple energy.

"Is that the Executioner?" Phistomel gasps, staring at the woman.

"Target locked," the woman says with a low monotone voice as she looks at Byleth with her sole visible cat-like eye. The woman walks towards them slowly but determinedly, taking one step at time. She readies her lance towards them.

"RUN!" Phistomel shouts at Byleth. Byleth nods at Phistomel's direction, and continues to run.

The woman starts running after them, with precise albeit somewhat shaky steps. Phistomel throws bursts of dark energy towards the woman. She barely dodges them and swipes her lance, which Phistomel dodges. They change blows for a while.

Eventually, the pair reach near a cliff. The woman approaches them closer and closer. The woman readies her lance towards Byleth. Byleth strikes their Sword of the Creator towards her. The whip-sword hits the woman, and knocks her lance out of her hand.

Phistomel gruffs, as he attempts to cast one more surge of dark magic. The magic surge hits the woman, causing her to fall on her knees. Phistomel smirks victoriously. The victory is short lived however, as the woman manages to stand up.

"Goodbye," The woman whispers almost softly, as she launches dark magic of her own. Before either Phistomel or Byleth is able to react, the surge of magic hits Byleth, causing them to fall from the cliff to the deep dark abyss, leaving Phistomel alone on the plains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Im going to go on a brief hiatus, as I want to focus on writing this fic stockpiling it and then publishing, rather than publishing every chapter as I finish them, as I think
> 
> I hope you understand
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and feedback (both positive and constructive criticism) is greatly appreciated.


End file.
